


Complications

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystic Falls, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 27,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stiles moves to Mystic Falls to escape Beacon Hills and his ex boyfriend, Scott. He never expects to find himself in the path of Damon Salvatore, a vampire who takes a liking to the human. To make things worse Derek Hale has now moved to Mystic Falls and also fallen for Stiles. Torn between the mysterious, dangerous Vampire and the bitter, temperamental  werewolf Stiles must sort through all the complications to make his choice.





	1. Mystic Falls

Stiles parked his jeep in front of the restaurant his dad had scribbled down for him. The Mystic Grill.   
He made his way to the door when he heard his names.

"Stiles!" 

Stiles turned to see his Aunt Liz standing behind him.

"Aunt Liz, hey!" Stiles smiled as the woman wrapped her arms around him.

"Glad to see you made it." Liz grinned at her nephew.

"You're on duty, I see." Stiles commented looking at Liz's sheriff uniform.

"Always. But Caroline is inside I'll see you at home." Liz pointed to the restaurant doors behind him.

"Yeah, sure." Stiles smiled as he waved her off.

Stiles opened the door to The Grill and scanned the room. 

He spotted the familiar blonde at the bar.

"Care?" Stiles spoke from behind her.

She stopped talking to the guy next to her and whirled around. 

"Stiles!" She gushed as she pulled him into a hug.

"When did you get so tall and muscular?" Caroline asked pulling away from Stiles.

"And good looking." Caroline smiled nudging Stiles' shoulder. 

"Well I'm gonna guess around the same time you became so beautiful." Stiles smiled back.

"Oh, Stiles, I'm so glad you're here."  Caroline hugged him again.

"Me too." Stiles laughed hugging her back.

"So this is him?" A voice said from beside Caroline.

"Oh, Stefan, this is Stiles, the cousin I told you about. Stiles this is a really good friend of mine, Stefan." Caroline introduced. 

"Nice to meet you." Stiles stuck his hand out to Stefan. 

Stefan accepted it with a large smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." 

"Elena and Bonnie will be here soon." Caroline said hopping off the bar stool. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"Stefan, you should join us." Caroline said turning to the cinnamon haired guy.

"I should get going. I'm meeting up with Alaric." Stefan turned to Stiles.

"It was nice to meet you." 

"Uh, yeah, same here." Stiles nodded he watched Stefan walk away. 

"He's cute, why aren't you dating him?" Stiles asked as Caroline and Stiles took a seat at a table.

"Cause he's dating my best friend. And I'm kind of dating this guy, Tyler." Caroline answered.

"Which best friend? And who's Tyler?" Stiles pressed. 

"Elena. Tyler is a guy I met at school." Caroline answered. 

"When do I meet this Tyler guy?" Stiles asked.

"You will but promise me you won't try and steal him from me." 

Stiles frowned. 

"Why would I do that?" 

"He's kind of your type." Caroline said looking down at her hands. 

"Meaning..." 

"Dark hair, pretty eyes, wolf's out every full moon." Caroline shrugged. 

"You're dating a werewolf?" Stiles hissed. 

"I knew you'd react like that." Caroline huffed.

"I just can't believe it." Stiles shook his head. 

"What no speech about how he's dangerous?" Caroline frowned.

"Well I can't say much, my ex is a werewolf remember?" Stiles shrugged.

"What happened between you and Scott anyway?" Caroline asked changing the subject a bit.

"This guy Ethan happened." Stiles shrugged. 

"He cheated on you?" Caroline gasped. 

"No he dumped me for him. Then couldn't understand why I didn't want to be friends." Stiles sneered. 

"That's awful, I'm so sorry." Caroline put a comforting hand on Stiles' hand.

"It's okay. I'm here and I've got a fresh start." Stiles smiled.

Caroline grinned widely.

"Yes, welcome to your new home. Welcome to Mystic Falls."


	2. Damon

Stiles was sitting outside of a cafe drinking his coffee and flipping through the pages of a book when s guy stopped at his table.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice I've not seen you before." 

Stiles looked up meeting a pair of piercing blue eyes. 

"Just moved here yesterday." Stiles answered before turning back to his book.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." The guy said taking a seat at the table. 

Stiles frowned. 

"As in Stefan Salvatore?" 

"Of course you'd know my brother." Damon sneered. 

"I met him yesterday." Stiles responded simply.

"So you never told me your name." Damon commented.

"That's because you didn't ask." Stiles quipped not looking up from his book. He was in no mood to talk to any cute guys. He had promised no dating for at least six months. His breakup with Scott had been too messy. 

Damon narrowed his eyes at the stranger across from him.

"Consider this me asking." Damon smiled around his clenched teeth. 

"Stiles." 

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Damon frowned. 

"That would be my name." Stiles answered still not looking up. 

"Odd name but okay." Damon shrugged not sure if that was really the guys name.

"Says the guy with the name one letter away from being Demon." Stiles snorted. 

Damon smiled.

"I like you. Only person that talks to me like that is Caroline Forbes." 

"You know Caroline?" Stiles asked finally looking up.

"As a matter of fact were almost blood related." Damon grinned.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing, nevermind. How do you Caroline?" Damon asked dismissing the question.

"She's my cousin." Stiles answered.

"Oh so you're actually blood related. That makes sense." Damon nodded. 

"So what brings you to the lovely town of Mystic Falls?" Damon asked. 

"I needed a fresh start." Stiles shrugged.

"Hmmm, you either killed someone or broke up with someone. Which is it?" Damon asked nonchalantly.

"Definitely the latter." Stiles scoffed. 

"Except he broke up with me." Stiles sighed.

"He huh?" Damon noted with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know I 'don't seem like the type'." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Some of us never do." Damon smirked again. 

"Wait, you...?" Stiles never would have guessed. 

Damon winked before standing. 

"I'll see you around Stiles." Damon flashed a flirty smile before walking off. 

-

Stiles pushed open the door to the grill to see Caroline in a heated argument with Stefan.

"Hey, Care, is everything okay?" Stiles asked as he approached.

The conversation dropped off immediately.

"Stiles, hey, everything is fine. I was just about to call you. The founders day ball is tomorrow night. You should come." Caroline smiled widely.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Stiles shrugged. 

"Great, we can go shopping for a suit." Caroline exclaimed excitedly. 

"Oh goody." Stiles gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

"You know for someone who's gay you sure don't act it." Caroline hugged.

"You're gay?" Stefan asked raising a brow.

"Shocking yeah, I get it." Stiles sighed in irritation.

"Why don't I take you to get a suit. I need one as well." Stefan offered.

"That's a great idea." Caroline smiled.

"Okay." Stiles shrugged. Stefan was straight he could handle Stefan.

"Damon won't be there will he?" Stiles asked shifting a bit.

"When did you meet Damon?"

"How do you know Damon?" Caroline and Stefan asked at the same time. 

"Earlier I was reading and he stopped at my table to chat." Stiles answered. What was the big deal?

"To chat? No, no, no, no. Damon does not chat. What did he want?" Caroline demanded. 

"To know my name and why I was here." Stiles answered.

"What did you tell him?" Caroline pressed.

"My name and why I was here. What's the big deal?" Stiles asked. 

"He said you two were practically blood related. Aren't you friends?"  Stiles frowned. 

"He said that?" Caroline scoffed. 

"Wait til I get my hands on him, I'm gonna wring his neck." Caroline spat. 

"Caroline. Calm down. I'll take care of Damon." Stefan said trying to calm Caroline down.

"What's there to take care of brother?" Damon asked suddenly behind the three of them.

"Hey, Barbie. Stiles nice to see you again." Damon winked at Stiles.

"No, don't talk to him." Caroline snapped. 

"Whoa, calm down Blondie I was just saying hi." Damon put his hands up in defense.

"We need to talk." Caroline grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him away from Stiles and Stefan.

Stiles watched as the two of them fussed.

"What is wrong with you. Why would you make that comment about you and I being blood related?" Caroline demanded. 

"It was a joke, calm down he didn't get it which brings me to ask. Does he know what you are?" Damon asked raising a brow.

"No, in fact he doesn't know about anyone and I'd like to keep it that way. He came from a stressful situation and needs a fresh start. Plunging him back into the world of supernatural is not part of that plan." Caroline hissed.

"Back into?" Damon frowned. 

"Yes, his ex was a werewolf and so were most of his friends. Vampires didn't cross his path so I'd like to keep it that way." Caroline responded. 

"So are you feeding him vervain without him knowing? Cause I didn't see any bracelet or necklace or anything." Damon asked.

"No, I haven't approached that yet." Caroline answered shifting a bit. 

"Haven't approached that yet?! Are you serious? There is an original Vampire running around Mystic Falls and you haven't approached that yet? Why don't you just kill him yourself?" Damon's voice was getting louder and Damon more hostile.

"I'll handle it." Caroline snapped. 

"It should have been handled already." Damon growled before storming off.

Stiles watched as Damon stalked off.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked. 

Stefan chuckled. 

"That's how most of their conversations end. You'll get used to it." 

"Stefan you take Stiles to get a suit. I'll catch up with you later." Caroline called before hurrying out the door. 

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked looking at a calm Stefan. 

"She is on the planning committee for the ball so who knows." Stefan laughed causing Stiles to as well.

He liked Stefan.


	3. Vervain

Stiles turned to Stefan as he got out of Stefans car.

"I had fun. Thanks for helping me pick out a suit." 

"You're very welcome. I know how Caroline can get. Figured I'd spare you an afternoon of stress shopping with her." 

"I'm very appreciative of that." Stiles laughed.

"Stiles, there you are." Damon said coming around the corner of the house.

"Uhh, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked frowning. 

"Waiting for you obviously." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Uh, why?" Stiles glanced at Stefan who looked unfazed.

"Caroline said you're going to the founders ball tomorrow." 

"Yeah." Stiles glanced at Stefan again.

"Good then take this." Damon said holding out a thin black box.

"What is it?" Stiles asked skeptically. 

"Open it." Damon demanded shoving the box into Stiles' hands.

Stiles opened the box to reveal a leather bracelet.

 

"Umm, what is this?" Stiles frowned. 

"A bracelet obviously." Damon said taking the braclet from the box and putting on Stiles' wrist.

"Why did you get me a bracelet?" Stiles asked.

"As a gift of my gratitude." Damon smiled.

"I didn't do anything." Stiles was getting uncomfortable. 

"Not yet but tomorrow you will be accompanying me to the founders ball." Damon winked at Stiles.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stiles shook his head before taking the bracelet off and handing it back to Damon.

Stefan laughed earning a scowl from his brother. 

"Fine can you at least save me a dance?" Damon asked not taking the bracelet back.

"Mmm, I doubt it." Stiles wrinkled his nose. As attractive as Damon was he was not ready for a relationship. 

"Look, I don't know what else I can do to impress you." Damon huffed in frustration. 

"Well you could try leaving me alone."  Stiles quipped holding out the bracelet.

"I'll make a deal with you. Wear the bracelet and I'll leave you alone." Damon sighed. 

"Why?" Stiles frowned down at the brown leather band. 

"I want you to have it." Damon said his tone almost pleading.

"Fine." Stiles threw his hands up. If it would make Damon leave him alone he could wear a stupid bracelet. 

Damon smiled as he put the bracelet back on Stiles.

"Have a good night Stiles." Damon said before turning and walking away.

"Is he always so forward?" Stiles asked looking at Stefan.

Stefan laughed.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. But the bracelet looks good, you should keep it on." Stefan smiled inspecting the bracelet. It was laced with vervain. He assumed that was why Damon was so adamant about Stiles wearing it. It was just odd that Damon cared so much for him to have gone out of his way to get it made in less than a few hours.

-

Caroline knocked on Stiles' bedroom door.

"Yeah." Stiles called.

"Let me see, let me see!" Caroline bounced into Stiles' room.

Stiles laughed and pointed at the closet.

Caroline forgetting all about the suit grabbed Stiles' wrist. 

"Where did you get that?" Caroline demanded inspecting the bracelet he'd gotten from Damon.

"Damon gave it to me." Stiles shrugged.

"Why?" Caroline snapped. 

"Well we wanted me to go with him to the founders thing tomorrow." Stiles answered sitting up.

"He what?!" Caroline couldn't believe her ears.

"I told him no. I tried to give the bracelet back but he insisted I keep it. He said if I wore it he'd leave me alone." Stiles shrugged fiddling with the leather.

"Stefan said I should wear it so I agreed." 

"I see. Well it looks nice on you but I'm warning you, Damon is bad news." Caroline huffed before opening Stiles' closet. 

"You really don't like him do you?" Stiles frowned at the blonde.

"He's not my favorite person." Caroline answered simply before pulling out a black suit.

"Oh my goodness, this is fantastic. I love the black on black on black. It's gonna look amazing on you." Caroline gushed. 

"Stefan said you'd want to see me in it before tomorrow so he took a picture to spare me having to put it on again." Stiles held up his phone for Caroline to look at. 

"Perfect. You'll turn heads for sure." Caroline grinned at the picture.

"What about you? I know you're dying to show me what you're wearing." Stiles new Caroline and she'd want to show him everything. 

"I'll try it on for you." Caroline grinned before rushing off.

Minutes later she came on wearing a tight red dress.

 

"Wow, you look great. Is Tyler going to be there?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, he is. I want you to be nice to him." Caroline warned. 

"I'll see what I can do. No promises." Stiles winked as Caroline rolled her eyes and walked out.


	4. Derek

Stiles walked into the Lockwood house behind Caroline. He felt awkward being so dressed up. 

"Stiles, wow you look amazing." Elena gawked at the brunette. 

"You clean up nice." Bonnie agreed.

"Thanks." Stiles smiled.

"You two look beautiful as always." 

"Stiles." Stefan smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Stefan." Stiles smiled.

"I want to warn you Damon has been talking non stop about getting you to dance with him." Stefan gave Stiles a sympathetic smile.

"I've already prepared myself for dealing with him. Thanks." Stiles sighed.  

"Good, cause incoming." Stefan said nodding towards Damon who was walking towards them.

"Hello, brother, I wanted to inform you Klaus is here and requests no trouble as all he wants is a dance with Caroli-" Damon cut himself off as he spotted the gorgeous brunette next to Stefan.

"Stiles, you look dashing." Damon spoke his eyes raking over the shorter guy.

"Yeah." Stiles gave a curt nod before turning to walk away.

"Wait." Damon grabbed Stiles hand inspecting the bracelet. 

"Thank you for wearing it." Damon said with a sincerity that caught Stiles  off guard.

"Thank you for giving it to me." Stiles responded simply as he pulled his hand out of Damon's. 

"Can I get you a drink, please?" Damon practically begged. 

"Fine." Stiles sighed earning a large grin from Damon. 

"Come on, they're in here." Damon grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him along. 

Stiles allowed Damon to lead him through a group of people to a quieter area.

"Here we go." Damon smiled handing Stiles a glass of champagne. 

"Thanks." Stiles took the glass and sipping on it.

"You really do look riveting." Damon smiled placing a hand gently on Stiles'  waist.

"Umm-" 

"Stiles?" A voice cut Stiles off causing him to tense. 

Stiles turned to see Derek Hale standing just a few feet away from him.

"D-Derek?" Stiles frowned setting his drink down. 

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I uh, I live here now. Well not here in this house but here in this town and you're here. Why are you here?" Stiles rambled.

"Scott became the new alpha and Tyler needed help here so...wait did you say you live here now?" Derek frowned. 

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. 

"Why?" 

"I needed a fresh start." Stiles said glancing down.

"Fresh start? You were doing great with Scott." Derek raised a brow.

"Well he left me for Ethan." Stiles shifted. 

"He left you for another guy?" Derek asked shocked. 

"Don't act so surprised I was just a nuisance to all of you." Stiles scoffed. 

"Stiles." Derek sighed.

"Save it." Stiles snapped before grabbing his drink and downing then taking Damon's from him and downing it.

"So are you gonna dance with me or not?" Stiles asked Damon who grinned taking his hand without another word.

Stiles allowed Damon to lead him to the middle of the dance floor. It was a slow song so he got nervous when Damon wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Relax." Damon said quietly in Stiles' ear.

"Sorry." Stiles sighed. He wanted to lean into Damon and enjoy the movements but he couldn't allow himself to get attached to anyone. Especially someone as good looking as Damon.

"How do you know him?" Damon asked. 

"He helped Scott learn to control his shif-" Stiles cut himself off.

"I know Derek is a werewolf. Your ex was too?" Damon asked playing dumb.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"Do you and Derek get along?" Damon asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"That's a difficult thing to answer. He was always like the enemy I couldn't live without. We saved each other's lives more times than I can count." Stiles snickered.

Damon frowned but remained silent. 

"You don't seem to like him very much." Stiles pulled back to look at Damon.

"I don't like anyone." Damon smiled. 

"You like me." Stiles commented.

Damon looked thoughtful. 

"That I do." 

Stiles smiled before allowing himself to lean on Damon's shoulder. 

Derek watched with curious eyes as Stiles danced with Damon. He'd heard every word between him and Damon and found that he didn't know the answer to Damon's question either.  Did he and Stiles get along?

"Thanks for the dance." Stiles said suddenly once the song ended. He then hurried off towards the back door. Once outside he took a seat on the edge of one of the fountains.

"Stiles." Derek said gently as he took a seat next to the brunette.

"Derek please, I don't want to talk about anything or anyone from Beacon Hills." Stiles sighed.

"I understand. I just need to say this one thing. You were a very important part of my pack. I needed you just as much as I needed Scott or Isaac. Sometimes I needed you more. You were always the brains. Scott was an idiot to leave you at all much less for anyone." 

"Why did you leave? As soon as Scott turned into an alpha you left." Stiles frowned. 

"I needed a fresh start too. And you guys didn't need me anymore." Derek said looking down at his hands. 

"I did. You were the person I could call when things went wrong or I'd screwed up." Stiles sighed.

"Stiles we fought more than we talked." Derek chuckled.

"That's what I loved about us cause even though that was the case I knew you'd have my back no questions asked. And I'd always have yours."

"That's still the case you know." Derek said glancing up at Stiles.

"If so you wouldn't have left." Stiles stood then to go back inside.

Derek wanted to say something but nothing came out. All he could do was watch Stiles disappear into the crowd.


	5. The truth

Stiles walked over to Damon who was talking to Stefan.

"Here." Stiles held out the bracelet. 

Damon looked at it confused. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving it back." Stiles answered.

"No, why?" Damon looked concerned.

"Because I can't do this." Stiles huffed. 

"Stiles, listen to me okay, I need you to wear this bracelet. It's really important that you do." Damon begged pulling Stiles away from Stefan.

"Why? If you think it gives you some type of power over me it doesn't." Stiles snapped.

"No, that's just it, it doesn't give me power over you which is why you need to wear it." Damon insisted.

"What? That doesn't make sense." Stiles said in frustration. 

"Do you trust me?" Damon asked.

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you and based on your size versus mine I'm gonna guess that's not very far." Stiles quipped. 

"Then we need to have a serious talk." Damon pulled Stiles outside to the fountain he had been at previously with Derek but Derek was nowhere to be found.

"You believe in the supernatural right?" Damon asked.

"Duh, did you miss the part where I dated a werewolf?" Stiles snarked.

"Then you should know, I'm a vampire." Damon said.

Stiles' eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry what?" 

"Stefan is a Vampire as well so is Caroline. She doesn't want you to know any of this but there is an original Vampire wandering around here who isn't exactly a friend. This bracelet is laced with vervain a plant toxic to Vampires. It prevents them from controlling you. I didn't give it to you as a random gift I gave it to you to protect you." Damon spoke quickly as he put the bracelet back on Stiles' wrist.

Stiles stood stunned.

"I...Caroline?...you...Stefan?" Stiles looked like he was processing the information.

"Tyler and Derek are Werewolves. Who else is supernatural?" Stiles asked. 

"Bonnie is a witch." Damon answered.

"A witch?" Stiles frowned. 

"Yeah, she can do witchy magic stuff." Damon waved his hand in the air for emphasis. 

"Wait, don't you want to eat me?" Stiles asked grabbing at his neck. 

"No." Damon rolled his eyes. 

"Look we shouldn't talk anymore about it here so-"

"Then let's leave." Stiles said grabbing Damon's hand. Pulling him around the house to the cars.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked following behind Stiles.

"Let's go to yours and Stefan's house. I could use a drink." Stiles said as he reached Damon's car. 

"Sounds good to me." Damon smiled opening the passenger side door for Stiles. 

-

Stiles walked into the large house hesitantly. He looked around at the ornate looking furniture.

"Whoa, this place is huge." 

Damon smiled as he watched Stiles take in his surroundings. 

"Here." Damon held out a glass of bourbon.

"Thanks." Stiles took it and sniffed the glass.

"I didn't spike it I promise." Damon smirked before taking a seat in one of the chairs that sat in the living room.

Stiles sat on the couch across from Damon. 

"So why don't you want to eat me?" Stiles asked.

"I ate before the party." Damon smiled. He saw Stiles swallow nervously.

"We have blood bags from the hospital. I don't take it straight from the vein... usually." Damon said with a smirk.

"And Caroline and Stefan?" Stiles asked taking a sip of the strong whiskey. 

"Caroline too. Stefan is strictly squirrel." Damon grimaced. 

"How can you walk in the day?" Stiles frowned.

Damon held up his hand showing off a large ring with what looked to be a family crest.

"Whitchy magic ring."

"And Vervain is toxic to you?" Stiles asked playing with his bracelet. 

"Yep." Damon nodded.

"You said it keeps you from controlling me. How?" 

"Watch, give me the bracelet." Damon held out his hand.

Stiles bit his lip as he considered it.

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt you." Damon assured the brunette. 

Stiles handed over the bracelet. 

"Take this and fill it half way." Damon said looking into Stiles' eyes as he handed his empty glass to him. 

Stiles took the glass and did as Damon said.

As Damon took the glass he put Stiles bracelet back on. 

"That's so weird. I wanted to tell you to do it yourself but I couldn't, I felt..."  
Stiles frowned looking for the right word.

"Compelled." Damon finished for him.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"It's because I compelled you." Damon stood and took a seat next to Stiles.

"It felt awful." Stiles frowned.

"It is." Damon agreed.

"Stiles." Damon looked into his eyes again.

"Kiss me." Damon said trying to compel him.

"What? No." Stiles scoffed.

"See." Damon smiled tapping Stiles' bracelet. 

"Wait you just try to compel me?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Damon nodded standing.

"That's incredible." Stiles smiled.

Damon hadn't seen him smile before, it was a beautiful sight. 

"Why didn't you tell me to kiss you when I wasn't wearing the bracelet?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Because you wouldn't have had a choice." Damon answered taking a sip of his drink.

Stiles wanted to say something but he remained silent instead.

"I should take you home. Caroline will start to worry." Damon frowned before chugging the rest of his drink.

"Okay." Stiles nodded.

The car ride was quiet. Stiles fiddled with his bracelet thinking about everything Damon had told him.

"Promise me you'll wear it." Damon said glancing at Stiles fiddling fingers.

"I promise." Stiles nodded. 

Damon pulled into the driveway to see Caroline and Stefan.

"I'm in trouble." Stiles huffed sinking back in his seat.

"I'll handle it." Damon said parking the car.

"What the hell Stiles?! I told you to stay away from him." Caroline yelled as soon as he approached.

"Why cause he's a vampire?" Stiles snapped.

"You told him?" Caroline growled turning to Damon.

"He wasn't wearing the bracelet." Damon said as if that made it okay.

"I was gonna start slipping in his drink." Caroline hissed.

"Why so then Klaus could bleed it out of him?" Damon yelled.

"He wouldn't do that." Caroline frowned. 

"Are you so hung up on his charade for you that you've forgotten what he's done?" Damon was clearly pissed.

"I'm not hung up on him." Caroline yelled.

"He deserved to know." Damon growled. 

"That wasn't your decision." Caroline snapped. 

"It wasn't yours either." Stiles said in a calm but angry tone.

"I was trying to protect you." Caroline sighed.

"No, Damon was protecting me." Stiles snapped.

Caroline looked hurt.

"Thank you... for tonight and...everything." Stiles gave Damon a small smile before walking inside without another word to Caroline.


	6. Damn it Stiles

"Stiles, please open up. I want to talk." Caroline begged as she knocked on Stiles' door. 

The door swung open with an annoyed Stiles. 

"What?" He snapped. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You said you wanted a fresh start, I wanted you to have it." Caroline spoke sincerely. 

"Well it doesn't look like I'm gonna get that here." Stiles huffed pinching the bridge of his nose as his phone rang.

"Why what's wrong, who is that?" Caroline asked as Stiles rejected the call.

"Someone from home." Stiles shook his head. 

"You have six voicemails." Caroline noted picking up the phone Stiles had discarded on his bed. 

Caroline put the phone on speaker as she played them.

"Stiles hey, it's Derek, I wasn't sure if you had the same number til I called and heard that all too familiar outgoing message. You left the party early...uh...Call me back." 

"Hey, Stiles it's me again, people have noticed you left and you didn't say goodbye. Call me and let me know you're okay."

"Stiles, answer your damn phone someone said they saw you leave with Damon. I don't trust him. Call me."

"Damn it Stiles, I'm getting worried. Call me."

"Stiles if you don't answer your phone or call me back or something I will rip your throat out. With my teeth. Assuming you have a throat left to rip out." 

"Damn it Stiles I swear I'm gonna kill Damon when I find him. Call. Me." 

"Why is Derek Hale calling you?" Caroline frowned. 

"How do you know him?"

"Beacon Hills." Stiles answered laying back in his bed.

"Were you close?" Caroline asked tossing Stiles' phone to him.

"Far from it." Stiles snorted.

"He seemed pretty concerned." Caroline noted.

"Trust me he's not." Stiles shook his head. 

Just then his phone rang again.

"You should really answer it." Caroline said grabbing the phone from Stiles and putting it on speaker. 

"Stiles?" Derek's voice spoke through the receiver.

"I'm fine Derek." Stiles huffed.

"Where the hell are you? Why didn't you answer?" Derek snapped once he knew Stiles was okay.

"I was with Damon." Stiles answered simply.

"Why?" Derek growled through the phone.

"It doesn't matter okay. So would you stop blowing up my phone?" Stiles snapped.

There was a pause on the other end and he could tell Derek was trying to calm down.

"Look, we should talk." Derek sighed heavily.

"What are we doing right now Derek, singing?" Stiles quipped.

Derek growled in annoyance.

"Meet me in the woods behind Tyler's house at eleven tomorrow." Derek snapped. 

"No, you can't just boss me around anymore Derek, I'm not part of your little pack anymore." Stiles snapped back.

"Stiles." Derek growled.

"No, I'm not doing it. I left Beacon Hills for a reason." Stiles stood his ground. 

"To coital with a Vampire?" Derek scoffed. 

"What? No. Damon was just explaining a few things to me." Stiles huffed.

"Really cause you were awfully eager to pull him on to the dance floor." Derek snapped. 

"Look if this is about Scott, he dumped me." Stiles was in no mood to be fighting with Derek of all people. It had been months since he'd seen him and it was like he'd never left.

"Damn it Stiles, just please." Derek sounded stressed and Stiles was tired of arguing.

"Fine." With that Stiles hung up.

"That was...intense." Caroline said glancing at Stiles. 

"It always is with Derek." Stiles sighed.

"I'll let you rest. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. No more secrets I promise." Caroline smiled down at her cousin. 

"Good." Stiles nodded.

"Goodnight, Stiles."

"Night, Care." 

Once she closed the door behind her Stiles let out a long stress filled sigh.

He wished he could call Scott. He needed his best friend but they'd ruined that friendship the minute they started dating.

He suddenly felt very alone.


	7. Pull

Stiles shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he walked along the woods behind Tyler's house. He didn't know why he felt nervous. Derek didn't make him nervous anymore. 

"Stiles." Derek's deep voice spoke from beside him. He turned to see Derek standing a few meters away. 

"I'm here, happy?" Stiles huffed throwing his hands in the air.

"We need to talk." Derek said seriously. 

"Like I said I'm here." Stiles said gesturing to himself heavily.

"You haven't changed one bit. Still spastic as ever" Derek said with what looked to be a smirk playing on his lips.

"Did I really come all the way out here so you could analyse my personality?" Stiles snapped.

"And sarcastic." Derek chuckled. 

"Derek, can we focus please? I have other things to do." Stiles lied. He just really didn't want to be around Derek.

"Last night you said something that really bothered me." Derek sat on a large rock locking his hands together. 

"You said that we had each other's backs. When I told you that was still true you said it wasn't because I left. Are you mad that I left?" Derek asked looking up at the brunette.

"Of course I'm mad you left. You were there when it was just me and Scott. You were there to fight Kate with us to fight Peter and Jackson. You were our alpha. You were my only other friend." Stiles said the anger in his tone turning to hurt.

"Stiles we weren't friends." Derek shook his head.

"We hated each other."

"At first sure, but then we needed each other. You needed me to keep you above water in the pool. I needed you to fight off the Kanima once we got out of the pool. We were a team, like it or not Derek. I felt like I was part of the pack." Stiles felt the frustration in his voice. He hadn't realized he was so hurt by Derek leaving.

"You were, Stiles, I told you that." Derek spoke with sincerity that Stiles desperately wanted to believe.

"Which is why we have to talk." 

Stiles frowned, confused.

"Something happened the other day. Tyler and I had just finished training some of his friends when I felt this pull. I knew one of my pack was close.  But I couldn't sense them like they were my beta.  So I thought maybe Scott had come looking for me. He was the only one I didn't turn. But I never saw him and my phone never rang. I brushed it off assuming I'd made the whole thing up. But then last night..." Derek ran a hand through his hair in a stressed manner. 

"I felt that pull but so strongly so I followed it and as soon as I laid eyes on the back of you it simmered down and I knew it was you. I said your name half of me hoping it was you and half of me hoping it wasn't. When you turned around I felt...I don't have the word...protective maybe? And I desperately wanted to know if you were okay. I had to know, I felt like my life depended in it." Derek closed his eyes obviously stressed.

"When you took off last night I felt like I was going insane. I needed to know you were okay. I don't trust Damon and you were with him. I....it was all too much." Derek shook his head.

"Derek what does all of this mean?" Stiles frowned. Why was Derek telling him this.

"I didn't know so I called Deaton. He said you were a part of my pack no matter how unofficial. He said I acted as your alpha a sensed you were nearby and my alpha instincts kicked in. He told me that the only way for me to stop feeling this protective pull is if you reject me as your alpha. That means I can't help you and your call will fall silent to my ears." Derek slowly lifted his gaze from his hands finally.

"You want me to reject you?" Stiles frowned. 

"No, God no, of course not." Derek shook his head.

"As an alpha there is no greater pain than the rejection of a pack member." 

"I'm pretty sure I could name a few things." Stiles doubted Derek's words. 

"Stiles, it's not a physical pain, it's like watching a family member die, it's grief." Derek explained. 

"Can't you just reject me?" Stiles asked stressed. He didn't want to hurt Derek especially after all the loss he'd been subjected to.

"I have to want to in order for the connection to break." Derek shook his head. 

"And you don't want to." Stiles sighed.

"Only a truly traitorous move makes an alpha reject a pack member." Derek answered.

"So you want me to betray you?" Stiles questioned. 

"No, Stiles that hurts almost as bad as you rejecting me." Derek huffed.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Stiles asked unsure of what Derek was asking.

"It's not about what I want you to do." Derek sighed.

"I don't understand why wasn't this a problem before?" Stiles frowned. He didn't want to make this decision.

"Cause you weren't near me. I moved on from the pack and relocated so the pull and connection disappeared. Once any of you show up within a fifty mile radius it's back." Derek explained.

"So my options are to A break your little alpha heart by rejecting you, B break your little alpha heart by betraying you or C move to another state." Stiles recited his options out loud.

"Or I could be your alpha." Derek said his voice quieter than usual. There was a vulnerability in his tone that hit Stiles.

"Or that which means Scott haunts me everywhere I go." Stiles slumped against a nearby tree. 

"I'm not Scott." Derek snapped. 

"Yes, I can see that, I have eyes. I just mean you're a constant reminder of what he did." Stiles quipped.

Derek frowned.

"How so?"

"You're just a reminder of Beacon Hills okay?" Stiles snapped. 

Derek didn't respond. 

"I'll let you think on it." Derek stood walking towards the edge of the woods. 

"Derek, wait." Stiles felt bad no outright accepting Derek as his alpha.

"It's nothing personal. I just...I came here to escape Beacon Hills." Stiles sighed. 

"So...you're rejecting me then?" Derek asked an obvious pain in Derek's eyes.  He thought he was hiding his disappointment better than he was. 

"No, I just need you to understand my hesitation." Stiles explained trying desperately to ignore the guilt pulsating through him.


	8. Be careful

Derek walked away from Stiles feeling stressed. He hadn't realized how much his leaving had effected Stiles. He hated the pull he felt to protect him but it was familiar. He missed having a pack. Stiles had most certainly been a part of his pack despite the fact that he was human. If anything Derek loved that about him. He always told Scott if he ever turned Stiles he'd have competition for the alpha spot. Stiles was a strong person he'd always been a true asset to the pack. Derek found their relationship difficult in the beginning. They didn't trust each other but they kept finding themselves in situations where they had no choice. Eventually their relationship turned into an unspoken friendship. He'd never have admitted it and he never thought Stiles would either but he had. Stiles' words Echoed in his head.

"You were my only other friend. We were a team." 

Derek felt a sadness wash over him. He never imagined his departure would hurt Stiles. But he was right. They needed each other. He only hoped Stiles still felt that way.

-

Damon stood up from the steps of the Forbes house when Stiles pulled into the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he climbed out of his jeep.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to start over." Damon said now standing in front of Stiles. 

"I think we got off on the right foot actually but apparently I'm missing something." Stiles frowned.

"I'd like you to join me for dinner this evening." Damon smiled.

"Dinner?" Stiles frowned. Was Damon asking him out on a date?

"Yes, dinner." Damon nodded.

"Is this a joke or something?" Stiles frowned. 

"Well most people call it a date." Damon smirked raising a brow at Stiles. 

"Look I don't need a mirror to know that this-" Stiles gestured heavily between him and Damon.

"Is two totally different leagues. So what so you want?" Stiles asked.

"Two different leagues?" Damon frowned.

"Yeah, you're in the MLB and I'm in the little leagues." Stiles scoffed at Damon's confusion. 

"I disagree." Damon said raising his brows at Stiles.

"Are you blind?" Stiles asked narrowing his eyes at Damon.

"A guy like me can't get a guy like you. It doesn't happen." Stiles scoffed at the idea.

"A guy like me?" Damon frowned at the brunette.

"Yeah, tall, dark, incredibly sexy and I'm saying these things out loud." Stiles' eyes widened.

"Look all I'm saying is you have some ulterior motive to be taking me out so just cut to the chase." Stiles huffed trying not to embarrass himself anymore.

"You're right, you look like you could use a romantic night out and I'd like it to be with me. Happy?" Damon smirked. 

Stiles felt a blush touch his cheeks. Could Damon really just want to take him out?

"Fine, but only because you told me the truth last night." Stiles sighed. 

"Great, I'll see you at seven thirty." Damon winked before walking to his car.

Stiles felt a new excitement start to bubble inside of him. He had a date with Damon Salvatore. He only hoped he wouldn't regret it.

-

"Caroline, it's one date." Stiles groaned. 

"Stiles you can't trust him." Caroline whined.

"I don't. He knows that." Stiles huffed.

"Caroline, to be fair I've not seen Damon take a liking to someone like this in a while. It could be good for him." Stefan piped in.

Caroline groaned loudly.

"I can't tell you what to do but just be careful please." 

"I promise." Stiles smiled at his cousin.

"You should probably tell Derek so he doesn't rip Damon's throat out in the middle of dinner." Stefan suggested. 

Stiles had explained his relationship with Derek to the two of them. He needed advice on what to do about the alpha bond. 

"I'm afraid if I tell Derek he'll do that anyway." Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Caroline asked.

"No. Derek is a constant reminder of Beacon Hills but we've always been there for each other even when we didn't want to be. I don't want to hurt him like that." Stiles answered sadly.

"Well maybe this would be a good way of moving on. You have a date tonight and you can have a friend you truly trust." Caroline shrugged.

"You just like the idea that if need be Derek could rip Damon apart." Stiles accused Caroline gently.

"That is a plus." Caroline laughed lightly.

"I should probably let Derek know about tonight at the very least." Stiles sighed agreeing with Stefan.

Once Stefan and Caroline were gone Stiles dialed Derek's number. 

Derek picked up quickly.

"Stiles?" 

"Hey Derek, so I haven't made my decision yet but I thought I should let you know I'm having dinner with Damon tonight. I don't want you to freak out." Stiles said waiting for Derek's blow up.

The line was silent.

"Derek?" Stiles asked not sure if he was still on the other line.

"Dinner? As in a date?" Derek asked his tone too calm for Stiles' liking.

"Y-yeah." Stiles answered.

"Why?" Derek demanded his voice almost a growl. 

"He asked me and after last night it's the least I could do." Stiles sighed.

"So you're doing it out of obligation." Derek snapped. 

"Not exactly." Stiles felt uncomfortable suddenly.

"Do you like him?" Derek asked his voice still low but calm.

"I-I don't know." Stiles really wasn't sure. 

"I don't trust him." Derek growled.

"I know that's why I called." Stiles felt like he was looking for approval from a parent.

"Stiles, be careful." Derek's tone was very serious.

"Derek, when am I not careful?" Stiles asked. 

"Really Stiles?" Derek snapped.

"Right, good point." Stiles chuckled.

"I'm serious Stiles." Derek growled.

"I know, I know. I'll be careful." Stiles huffed. 

"If anything happens-"

"I'll call you first." Stiles smiled at the familiarity of the conversation.

"Okay." 

Stiles could imagine Derek's nod through the phone. 

He smiled as he hung up. He missed those calls. The ones where Stiles told Derek a ridiculous idea of his and Derek hated it but let Stiles go through with it anyway so long as Stiles knew to call Derek of he needed anything at all. It was a comforting thought to know that Derek would be there again if Stiles needed him.


	9. Guys like you

Stiles looked in the mirror for the zillionth time.

"You look fine." Caroline sighed flipping through the pages of a magazine. 

"Have you seen the guy?" Stiles asked messing with his hair.

"Have you seen you?" Bonnie asked eyeing Stiles.

"Hey, don't patronize me." Stiles pointed at Bonnie.

"You should give yourself more credit." Elena smiled over at Stiles.

"I thought you weren't looking to date right now?" Caroline frowned.

"I'm not but one date won't hurt. Besides it's not like he's actually into me. He clearly has some ulterior motive. I just don't know what it is.

"I don't know. Stefan pestered him earlier about his motives he said he wants to get to know you better. I think he really likes you." Elena said with a shrug.

Stiles scoffed but before he could respond the door bell rang.

"He's on time? I expected him to be at least ten minutes late." Stiles felt very nervous suddenly.

Stiles opened the door and Damon stepped in. He looked great. He had a black t shirt under his leather jacket. 

"Stiles, you look handsome." Damon smiled eyeing the brunette. 

"Th-thanks, so do you." Stiles stuttered slightly. 

"Ladies." Damon smiled at the three girls. 

"Shall we?" Damon held his arm out for Stiles to take.

"If you even think about hurting him I have a werewolf who'll gladly rip you apart." Caroline said quickly. She was obviously concerned.

"Cool it Blondie, it's just dinner. He'll be safe with me." Damon winked before leading Stiles out.  

-

The car ride to the restaurant had been mostly small talk which Stiles found more comfortable than he would have thought.

The two were currently seated and waiting for their food. Damon had picked a small but nice Italian restaurant not for from the house. 

"So tell me a little about yourself." Damon smiled at Stiles.

"What do you want to know?" Stiles asked taking a sip of the overly expensive wine Damon had ordered for them.

"Wow, this is really good wine." Stiles said pleasantly surprised. 

"I'm glad you like it. Tell me about your parents." Damon answered pleased that Stiles enjoyed the wine.

"Well my mom passed away when I was eight. She was really sick so it's just been me and my dad." Stiles answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother died of an illness when I was seventeen." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's a hard thing to go through." Stiles frowned.

"It was harder on Stefan, he was only eleven." Damon said dismissively. 

"But anyway, back to you, tell me about Scott." Damon changed the subject.

"Isn't it bad to talk about ex's on the first date?" Stiles frowned taking another sip of wine.

"I want to know how I compare." Damon smirked. 

"Well you're better looking and taller." Stiles answered. 

"I know you have a picture of you two, let's see it." Damon held out his hand.

"Umm, I'll find one. I deleted a lot of them. Here this was the last one I posted." Stiles said holding up his phone.

 

"You're right, I'm way better looking." Damon winked handing the phone back.

Stiles gave a forced smile as he put his phone away. 

"He really hurt you didn't he?" Damon asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Stiles nodded looking down at his hands. 

Thankfully at that moment their food arrived.

"Okay, tell me about Derek." Damon said as they started eating.

"What about him?" Stiles frowned. 

"You obviously like him." Damon commented.

"I don't understand." Stiles said confused. 

"You said he was the enemy you couldn't live without. You obviously consider him a friend." Damon clarified.

"Oh, yeah he became a good friend. He's not good at letting people in." Stiles shrugged.

"Should I be worried about him?" Damon asked. 

"Worried?" Stiles didn't quite follow.

"About him moving in on you." Damon looked at Stiles seriously.

"Moving in on me?" Stiles didn't understand what Damon was trying to say.

"Is he gonna try and steal you away from me?" Damon asked outright causing Stiles to choke on his food.

"You're kidding right?" Stiles laughed. 

"Not at all." Damon shook his head.

"Okay first of all Derek would never date me, second of all everyone in this restaurant is trying to figure out why you're here with me. That's a once in a lifetime thing. If you're even in to me like that the chances of it happening again is non existent." Stiles chuckled. 

"I don't follow." Damon frowned.

"Guys like you and Derek date guys like...you and Derek, not guys like me." Stiles explained.

"Guys like me and Derek?" 

"Yeah, ridiculously hot guys." 

"And guys like you meaning...?" Damon trailed off waiting for Stiles to explain.

"Not ridiculously hot." Stiles said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I think you are ridiculously hot." Damon frowned. 

"And I think you're full of shit." Stiles scoffed.

"I think Derek would agree with me." Damon responded. 

"You don't know Derek." Stiles shook his head.

"But I know he was eyeing you heavily at the party last night." Damon replied simply. 

"I'm sure he was judging my outfit or something." Stiles shook his head. There was no way Derek was into him.

"Or he was checking out that cute little ass of yours." Damon winked causing Stiles to blush.

 

The rest of dinner was simple getting to know each other's favorite hobbies, books, movies etc. 

"I'm glad I agreed to go out with you. I haven't been on a first date in over a year." Stiles said smiling down at his feet. The two of them were walking down the street together.

"I'm glad you agreed too." Damon smiled at Stiles.

"Next time I'll have something better planned." Damon winked.

"Next time?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah, I really like you Stiles. I'd like to take you out again." Damon nodded.

Stiles stopped walking.

"Look, Damon I'm beyond flattered, you have no idea but Scott and I broke up barely a month ago. I'm not ready to delve back into the dating pool. I agreed to tonight because you were honest with me last night and I was sure this would be a one time thing for you." 

"I understand." Damon nodded though he was frowning.

"When you're ready I'll be waiting." Damon smiled. 

"You're not serious." Stiles scoffed. 

"I'm very serious." Damon responded.

"I figured you would go for Derek next." Stiles frowned. 

"Why would you think that?" Damon asked. 

"Isn't that why you asked about him?" Stiles shrugged. 

"No, no, not at all. I'm genuinely worried about him swooping in. Look Stiles I really like you, a lot, and I can't explain it. You're smart, sexy, sarcastic. You aren't afraid of me. You have a great sense of humor. It all just...you're a hell of a catch, Stiles and I don't know why you feel the need to doubt that." Damon put a hand on Stiles' blush filled cheek.

"Th-thanks." Stiles stuttered unsure of how to respond.

"Now let's get you home before Caroline sends a pack of werewolves after me." Damon chuckled leading Stiles to the car.

-

Once they arrived back at the house Damon walked Stiles to the door. 

"Thank you for tonight. I really had a nice night." Stiles smiled at Damon.

"You have a beautiful smile you know that?" Damon smiled slightly.

"You're really sweet you know that?" Stiles cocked his head.

"That's weird, cause I'm a dick." Damon smirked causing Stiles to laugh.

"But now I'm gonna kiss you goodnight." Damon said leaning in slightly.

Stiles stood frozen as Damon leaned in slowly giving Stiles plenty of time to stop him.

Damon pressed his lips to Stiles' gently. It was a simple and sweet kiss.

Stiles felt his heart racing and his cheeks flush. 

"Goodnight, Stiles." Damon smiled before walking down the steps.

"Night, Damon." Stiles said biting his bottom lip. Damon just kissed him. He felt like a teenage girl with her first crush but he didn't care. It had been a while since he'd felt like this.


	10. You reek of anxiety

"Made it home safely, just thought you might want to know." Stiles sent the message to Derek once he made it to his room. 

"I did want to know, thanks." Derek responded quickly.

Stiles tossed his phone down when it went off again.

"Did you have fun?" 

Stiles frowned at his phone. Was Derek pretending to care?

"Yeah, actually, I did." Stiles answered. 

"Are you going to see him again?" 

"I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. No worries." Stiles responded with a smirk.

"Good." Derek responded.

"Could we maybe meet up tomorrow? I wanna talk about this whole pack thing." Stiles sent biting his lip. He needed to give Derek an answer sooner than later.

"Sure." Derek responded quickly.

Stiles felt his heart race at the idea that he'd be Derek's pack. It would be like old times. He then imagined telling Derek that he was rejecting him. It hurt but he'd be free of Beacon Hills. Stiles had a lot to think about.

-

Stiles gave a small wave as Derek entered the grill. He'd made up his mind about Derek being his alpha. And no matter how hard it would be he couldn't back out now.

"Stiles." Derek said taking a seat at the table across from the brunette. 

"Hey." Stiles gave a small smile. 

"Are you okay? You reek of anxiety." Derek frowned. 

"Yeah, I just...I did some thinking and...I've made my decision." Stiles said shifting nervously. 

"Oh." Derek gave a nod.

"Look, I just want to say that it's hard seeing you. I see you and I think of Scott. That's difficult for me." Stiles sighed.

Derek tensed.

"But when I see you I also feel a certain calmness and comfort and I know that sounds weird but-"

"No, it doesn't. It's normal for a pack member to feel that around their alpha. It's a good thing." Derek cut in.

"But I'm not a werewolf, why do I feel that?" Stiles frowned. 

"Just because you're a human doesn't mean you don't feel the effects of a pack. It's just different." Derek explained. 

"Well it's frustrating for me because I want nothing to do with Beacon Hills anymore but I like that you're here." Stiles huffed.

"Stiles just rip off the bandaid,would you already?" Derek growled.

"I accept you as my alpha." Stiles blurted Causing Derek to freeze. 

"You do?" Derek frowned he'd been sure Stiles was going to reject him.

"Yeah, I do." Stiles nodded a sincerity in his tone that left Derek feeling relieved.

"But there are gonna be some ground rules." Stiles spoke up quickly. 

"Of course there are." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Let's here 'em." Derek huffed.

"No mentioning Scott or anything about Beacon Hills. We're starting over." 

"Fair." Derek nodded.

"Just because you're my alpha doesn't mean you can boss me around. I'm not a werewolf so you can't make me submit." 

"As if I expected anything less from you, Stiles." Derek snorted.

"And last but not least, no killing Damon just because you don't like him." 

Derek growled at Stiles' last request. 

"I don't trust him." 

"I know, but I do." Stiles responded calmly.

"Do you like him?" Derek asked.

"I-I don't know." Stiles shrugged looking down.

"I don't like this." Derek growled.

"But I agree not to kill him. But as your alpha I have a duty to protect you so if the need arises-" 

"Derek, I'll be okay." Stiles put a hand on Derek's. 

Derek glanced at his hand before Stiles quickly snatched it away. 

Stiles cleared his throat. 

"Anyway..."

"Are we in agreeance?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Derek nodded.

"Great." Stiles smiled at Derek before waving the waitress over and ordering two glasses if champagne to celebrate.

Normally Derek would have objected but the relief he felt knowing Stiles didn't want to reject him was worth a celebratory glass.


	11. Is that supposed to comfort me?

It had been a month since Stiles had moved to Mystic Falls. He, Caroline and Stefan had become close friends. Damon was as charming as ever and Stiles was starting to reciprocate his flirting. Derek and Stiles made it a point to spend time together a few times a week. It kept Derek from feeling the overwhelming pull to protect Stiles. Though he always felt it to a lesser degree. Over all things were going well for Stiles. 

"Okay so should I wear the blue dress or the yellow dress?" Caroline asked holding up the two dresses for Stiles to choose from. 

"Yellow." Stiles answered after inspecting them.

"Yellow it is." Caroline grinned before rushing off to change. 

At that moment the door bell rang. Stiles answered it to see Derek. 

"Derek, hey, I thought we were planning to see each other Monday." Stiles frowned. 

"Plans changed. There's a new alpha in town and he's sent a few betas out to do his bidding. He wants to challenge me but I think he knows he can't take me so he's going after my pack." Derek growled.

"They've promised their loyalty and I know they can handle themselves. But you..." Derek trailed off. 

"Right, the poor defenseless human." Stiles huffed rolling his eyes as he walked back towards his room with Derek in tow.

"Look, it's for your protection." Derek sighed.

"No, I get that, but what would an alpha want with a useless human?" Stiles scoffed. 

"The less of a pack I have the weaker I am." Derek answered.

"Right. So he wants to kill me." Stiles nodded as if it was the most normal thing.

"Tyler has the vamps on high alert." Derek said glancing at his phone. 

"So who is this guy?" Stiles asked.

"That's just it he is staying hidden. He's only sent out a few betas." Derek said in a stressed tone.

"Oh great, awesome." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Hey, Stiles, ready-oh." Caroline cut herself off when she saw Derek.

"Hello, Derek." 

"Caroline." Derek gave a curt nod.

"Yeah, let me grab my phone." Stiles nodded.

"Where are you going?" Derek frowned.

"The bonfire. You coming?" Caroline answered.

"No, he's not."

"Yes." Stiles and Derek answered at the same time.

"Derek, I'll be fine. Damon will be there." Stiles sighed.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Derek asked narrowing his eyes at Stiles. 

Stiles groaned. 

"Fine you can come but don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles quipped earning a small growl from the raven haired guy.

-

Stiles felt Derek grip his arm as they neared the bonfire.

"I don't want you out of my sight, understood?" Derek said harshly in Stiles' ear.

Before Stiles could respond Damon approached him. 

"Hello, beautiful." Damon grinned leaning in and planting a kiss on Stiles' cheek. 

"Hey, you." Stiles blushed. He felt Derek's grip tighten slightly. 

"Derek, it's just Damon." Stiles said pulling away from Derek slowly. 

"Again, is that supposed to comfort me?" Derek growled. 

"Don't worry big bad wolf, I won't let anything happen to him." Damon winked grabbing Stiles' hand.

Derek grabbed Stiles other hand. 

"I won't leave your sight Der, I promise." Stiles gave a small smile. 

"What did you call me?" Derek asked frowning. 

"Oh uh, Derek, sorry." Stiles looked embarrassed before pulling out of Derek's grasp and following after Damon.

Derek clenched his teeth. He really hated Damon. 

Several hours into the party Derek was tired of watching Damon hang all over Stiles who was now drunk and all over Damon. 

As he approached them Damon pulled Stiles into a heated kiss. Damon's hand slid under the hem of Stiles' shirt just slightly. Damon pressed himself against Stiles when Derek let out an involuntary growl causing Damon to pull back.

"You again?" Damon huffed.

Derek clenched his teeth as he grabbed Stiles' wrist.

"We're leaving." Derek snapped. 

"What? Why?" Stiles asked with a frown. 

"Because you've had enough to drink, and I'm done babysitting you." Derek snapped again.

That comment sobered Stiles up a bit.

"Then leave. I didn't ask you to be here. You're the one who insisted on coming with me." Stiles snapped back. 

"Stiles can we not do this now?" Derek huffed.

"Gladly." Stiles yanked his wrist from Derek's grip and quickly rushed off into the crowd of people. 

"Damn it Stiles." Derek swore. He tried to follow him but he was nowhere in sight. He attempted to pick up his scent but he'd smelt so heavily of Damon and alcohol he wasn't catching it.

This stressed Derek out more than he cared to admit. 

Stiles walked off towards the school. The gym was left unlocked for the bathrooms. He needed to drain his bladder and sober up a bit more. He was mad at Derek and didn't want to be around him at the moment. 

Once Stiles came out of the bathroom he ran into a guy he hadn't met before.

"Oh, sorry." Stiles apologized, his eyes meeting a pair of blue ones.

This guy was attractive. Very attractive. 

"You're Damon's boyfriend, right?" The guy asked as if he recognized him. 

"Oh no, I'm-we're not dating." Stiles shook his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought-"

"It's okay, I'm Stiles." Stiles held out his hand.

"Malachai but my friends call me Kai." The guy smiled taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Stiles smiled back.

"So are you here with someone?" Kai asked cocking his head slightly.

"Not really. I came with my friends Caroline and Derek." Stiles answered taking a seat on one of the benches.

"Are we hiding from someone?" Kai asked taking a seat next to Stiles.

"Derek. He's a little overprotective and he doesn't like Damon." Stiles shrugged.

"Are you and Derek close?" Kai pressed.

"I dunno, I guess you could say that." Stiles shrugged.

Kai nodded with a slight frown.

"Oh Stiles, my ex is coming this way. Can I kiss you please?" Kai begged.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Stiles answered looking over to see a blonde walk in. 

Kai pulled Stiles close to him and pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Stiles as he slid his tongue inside Stiles' mouth. Stiles leaned in enjoying it more than he liked to admit. 

"Kai?" The blonde asked causing Kai to pull away. 

"Lacy, hey." Kai smiled as he kept himself wrapped around Stiles.

The blonde turned then and walked into the bathroom. 

Kai turned then pressing his mouth to Stiles' neck.

"Kai she's gone." Stiles said not pulling away.

"She'll be back." Kai spoke into Stiles' neck sending a chill down his spine.

Stiles tipped his head back allowing Kai better access. He normally would have stopped him but the alcohol and his anger towards Derek made him not care. It felt nice. Besides he was doing the guy a favor.

"You're such an asshole Kai." The blonde yelled once she stepped out of the bathroom. She quickly disappeared out of the gym doors. 

Kai pulled away with a devilish grin.

"Thanks." 

"No problem." Stiles smiled back.

"You should probably get back to the party huh?" Kai said standing.

"Before Derek finds you here with me." 

"Yeah, probably." Stiles sighed.

"It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around." Kai smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." Stiles grinned as Kai walked into the bathroom.


	12. Mark me

Stiles made his way back to the bonfire to find Damon and Derek in a heated argument. 

"You let him just disappear, you're a wolf aren't you supposed to be able to sniff him out?" Damon shouted at Derek. 

"If you hadn't been feeding him alcohol and throwing yourself at him I could but he reeks of asshole and cheap whiskey." Derek snarled back. 

"Derek, Damon stop." Stiles said pulling Damon away so he could stand between him and Derek.

"Stiles thank god, we were so worried. Are you okay?" Damon sighed with relief. 

Before Stiles could answer Derek had him pinned to a tree. 

"Where have you been?" Derek's eyes shown red proving he was beyond angry.

"I went to the damn bathroom. Is that not allowed?" Stiles snapped.

"Hey, back off." Damon grabbing Derek's arm.

"Alert Tyler tell him the alpha is here." Derek snarled at Damon.

"He's here?" Stiles asked wide eyed.

"You've been scented by him." Derek growled.

"What does that mean?" Damon demanded.

"Call Tyler." Derek barked again. 

"Damon, go, I'm fine." Stiles said nodding at Damon who glared at Derek before disappearing. 

"What did you do make out with him?" Derek snapped leaning in to Stiles' neck.

"Kai." Stiles said to himself.

"Who's Kai?" Derek frowned.

"This guy I met outside the bathrooms." Stiles explained.

"He wanted me to kiss him to make his ex, Lacy jealous." Stiles explained quickly. 

"You beared your throat to him?" Derek growled turning Stiles head to gain better access.

"He got a little carried away with the kiss."

"You idiot Lacy is one of his betas." Derek snapped. 

"He marked you." Derek spoke through grit teeth his eyes flashing alpha red.

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked panicked as he grabbed at his neck. 

"It means if I don't mark you myself you'll smell like him for God knows how long and it'll rile me up any time I'm near you. If you were a beta I would have tried to rip your throat out already but since you're human and not turned by me I only want to rip your throat out a little bit." Derek explained his tone full of hostility.

"So mark me." Stiles said his eyes widening.

"I'm getting you out of here." Derek growled. 

-

Once they were in Derek's car Stiles tried to apologize. 

"Derek, I'm sorry. I-"

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek snapped.

Stiles sighed. He knew now wasn't the time to argue with Derek.

The silence was tense and Stiles felt uncomfortable but not nearly as uncomfortable as Derek looked.

When they pulled up to the house Derek followed Stiles inside and to his room. He checked the window to make sure it was locked and closed the blinds and the curtains. 

"Derek I can see your eyes changing just mark me." Stiles sighed.

"Stiles, I'm not going to mark you." Derek snapped. 

"Why not? I can see it's bothering you." Stiles threw his hands up.

"Of course it's bothering me, but in case you forgot it's a very intimate thing to do." Derek snapped again.

"What do you have to do?" Stiles asked.

"Go look at your neck." Derek pointed to the mirror.

Stiles did as he was told and saw a small purple bruise as the base of his throat. 

"Okay so you just have to give me a hickey. I can handle that." Stiles shrugged though he was sure Derek could sense his discomfort.

"It's not that simple. He scented you as well which means I'll have to. He seems to have scented you fairly heavily." Derek growled.

"How long were you making out with this guy?" Derek snapped his eyes going red. 

"Derek, I don't like when you have that look in your eyes. I can see how much you want to attack me right now and I'm guessing I'm not leaving your sight until this guy is gone. Am I right?" Stiles asked. 

Derek nodded. 

"Then be my alpha and mark me." Stiles demanded. 

"Stiles we don't have that kind of relationship." Derek sighed his tone stressed.

Stiles didn't respond instead he walked towards Derek backing him into his door.

"Just kiss me." Stiles said his heart racing in his chest.

Derek glanced at Stiles' lips briefly before looking back into his whiskey brown eyes.

When Derek didn't move. Stiles leaned in.

"I can see my scent sending your wolf into a tizzy. Just mark me." Stiles whispered his lips incredibly close to Derek's. 

Finally as if he couldn't take anymore Derek grabbed Stiles flipping them so Stiles was now pressed against the door. Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' roughly. His licked at the inside of his mouth making sure to press himself against Stiles as much as possible.

Stiles whined slightly when Derek's lips pulled away from his to leave kisses along Stiles' jaw. 

Stiles tilted his head allowing Derek access to what he really wanted, his throat. 

Derek grazed his teeth over the mark Kai had left letting out a low growl. He then attached his mouth to the skin just below Kai's mark. 

Stiles couldn't help but let out a moan. He was getting extremely turned on by all of this and with Derek pressed as firmly to him as he was there was no way Derek didn't notice.


	13. Anchor

When Derek finally pulled away he and Stiles were panting heavily. 

"Wow." Stiles breathed.

"There, he's off of you." Derek said breathlessly.

"And don't ever do that again. No more kissing anyone who isn't human." Derek growled.

"Damon's not human." Stiles smirked.

"I'm well aware." Derek said through grit teeth.

"Why don't you like him?" Stiles asked pulling his shirt off. 

"His reputation doesn't leave much to the imagination. I don't like you around him. He's dangerous." Derek answered. 

"So are you." Stiles said now pulling his pants down.

Derek turned away. After their heated moment Derek had been painfully aware of Stiles' erection and he didn't want to see something not intended for him to see.

"So are you going to stay in here all night?" Stiles asked climbing under the covers still in his boxers.

"Yes." Derek nodded.

"Well come on, the bed is plenty big enough." Stiles patted the bed next to Stiles. 

"I'll just sleep here." Derek said pointing to a chair near the window. 

"Look we just had a very heated makeout session less than ten minutes ago and you're afraid to sleep in the same bed as me?" Stiles laughed lightly.

"Come on, I smell like you so you'll feel right at home." Stiles grinned.

"If you're more comfortable you can sleep on top of the blankets and I'll get you another one." Stiles went to get out of bed but Derek stopped him.

"No, don't do that. I don't need a blanket." Derek practically begged Stiles not to get up. 

In all honesty if it had been anyone else Derek would have been fine with the arrangements for one night but it wasn't anyone else. It was Stiles. And despite how much Derek fought it, he was in love with the guy. He had been crushing on him since before he left. Part of the reason he left was because of him and Scott. He thought he was over it until the night he caught Stiles scent and he had to see him. From that point on he knew he still had feelings for Stiles. He hadn't realized the extent of his feelings until Stiles showed up smelling like another alpha. It nearly drove Derek mad. He'd been relieved when Stiles practically forced him to mark him. It was an amazing moment and it calmed Derek immediately once Stiles smelt so strongly of him. 

Derek climbed into the bed. He laid breathing heavily with the stress of this new alpha. Stiles as if sensing Derek's stress put a hand on his chest.

"Relax." Stiles whispered. Derek immediately felt better. He forgot how powerful an anchor could be with physical touch.

Derek recalled the moment he realized Stiles was his anchor. 

He'd been shot with a wolfsbane bullet and found himself going to Scott and Stiles for help. Stiles had taken care of him despite not wanting to and when Derek started to slip Stiles freaked out fighting to get him back. 

"Derek, just hold on a bit longer okay. Scott's almost here. Just listen to the sound of your least favorite voice and know that it's going to be okay. You're going to get through this. Derek, are you with me?" Stiles held Derek's head in his lap running his hand through Derek's sweat soaked hair. 

"Yeah, just keep talking." Derek mumbled incoherently. 

"That's a first usually you tell me to shut up. But it's okay cause I'm pretty sure Scott just pulled up so you're okay. He's here and you're gonna be fine."

Derek smiled slightly at the memory. 

From that moment on when Derek needed an anchor he replayed that memory. He even remembered the way Stiles' heart raced and how he smelled like anxiety and fear. 

That memory saved Derek's life more than once.

Derek concentrated on the sound of Stiles' breathing as he drifted off to sleep. His hand remained on Derek's chest. 

Once Derek was sure Stiles was sound asleep he placed his hand on Stiles' before closing his eyes. He was right where he wanted to be.


	14. The alpha

Stiles woke the next morning to find himself alone in bed. He slowly made his way down stairs. He paused when he heard Derek's voice.

"If anything happens to him while I'm gone so help me I'll-"

"Rip my head off? Feed it to the squirrels?" Damon made a little noise resembling a rodent chewing something.

Derek let out a growl and Stiles could imagine his eyes flaring a bright red shade. 

"We'll look after him Derek. He'll be fine, I promise." Stefan's voice spoke reassuringly. 

"Stiles I know you're listening." Derek sighed.

Stiles should have known they'd hear him. He stepped into the foyer. 

"You're leaving?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Tyler thinks he has a lead on this guy. I need to check it out." Derek answered.

"Why you?" Stiles frowned. It made him nervous knowing Derek was going after this guy.

"I'm the alpha." Derek answered. 

"You're leaving me with Damon and Stefan?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Against my better judgement yes." Derek growled at the brothers. 

"Morning beautiful." Damon winked. 

"I should help. He came after me. I can help." Stiles said hurriedly.

"Are you insane?" Damon snapped much to Stiles' and Derek's surprise.

"I'm not letting him anywhere near you." Damon said his tone very serious.

"Derek, come on." Stiles turned to the brooding werewolf. 

"No Stiles." Derek shook his head firmly.

"Seriously, you're just going to hold me here with two babysitters?" Stiles huffed throwing his hands up in frustration. 

"If it means keeping you safe." Derek answered. 

"Who's gonna keep you safe, huh Derek?" Stiles wasn't happy about being left behind. 

"I can handle myself." Derek said his voice low but calm.

"Oh really? Is me holding you up in a pool for two hours handling yourself?" Stiles snapped.

"Or what about the time you got shot with wolfsbane, who took care of your ass? Or the time I found you when Kate had you tied up in her basement? Was that handling yourself?" Stiles was yelling now. 

"You said we weren't supposed to mention anything about Beacon Hills." Derek growled. 

"Damn it Derek when are you going to start trusting me" Stiles shouted. 

"I do trust you Stiles, but I need you alive. I can't lose you!" Derek yelled his eyes flashing red for a brief second. 

Stiles frowned at Derek's words.

"Derek please." Stiles grabbed Derek's wrist.

Derek felt every nerve in his body relax. 

"Just stay here, please." Derek sighed. He pulled away from Stiles and hurried out the door. 

Stiles felt defeated. Why wouldn't Derek let him help? He never demanded Stiles sit out before, not this strongly anyway. 

"Don't think of it as Derek rushing into danger head on think of it as-" 

"Damon, please." Stiles sighed. He wasn't in the mood. 

"Oh come on you really think it's a good idea being out there when an alpha werewolf has a target on your back?" Damon huffed. 

"What's me being here gonna change that?" Stiles snapped.

"He can track me down. He knows my scent. He's after me. What are you two gonna do? One bite from him and you're both good as dead." Stiles was mad.

"We have speed and strength. He may have a deadly bite but he has to get his teeth on us first." Damon snapped.

"Have you dealt with an alpha werewolf before?" Stiles demanded.

"Does your brooding little boy toy count?" Damon snapped. 

Suddenly the door swung open and Derek ran in grabbing Stiles and pulling him close.

"Listen to me, he's here and he's not alone. You need to take my car and go to the grill Caroline is on her way. Do you understand? Don't stop, just go." Derek said holding on to Stiles shoulders.

Stiles nodded. He took Derek's keys when suddenly he heard a crash at the back door.

"Go." Derek yelled at Stiles as Damon and Stefan took off towards the sound. 

Stiles ran towards the car quickly.

As he climbed in his phone rang. 

"Caroline, are you okay?" Stiles answered hurriedly.

"She's fine for now but I need you to come to me before I'll let her go." The familiar voice of Kai spoke.

"What did you do to Caroline?" Stiles demanded pressing the gas pedal harder. 

"Nothing yet. But I want you here alone." Kai spoke calmly.

"I'm already on my way." 

"Are you alone?" 

"Yes. I'm about to pull up." Stiles said he hurriedly sent a text to Damon and Derek as he parked the car.

"Trap. Help." 

He didn't have time to write more because Kai came outside.

The door to Derek's driver side was ripped off with ease.

Kai grabbed Stiles by the back of the neck digging claws into his skin causing Stiles to cry out in pain. 

"Ugh, you stink of worthless alpha." Kai screwed his nose up as he drug Stiles inside the unopened restaurant.

"You know, the funny thing about marking and scenting is you can almost duplicate yourself. So while you're here with me you're little werewolf boyfriend thinks I'm there with my pack closing in when in reality I just scented and marked Lacy to seem like I was there. Derek fell for it of course." Kai snickered.

"What's the point? You want Derek right?" Stiles asked trying not to squirm in Kai's painful grasp.

"Oh no, no I want everything he has. I want to take his pack from him just like his sister did to me." Kai growled.

"Cora?" Stiles frowned. 

"I think you mean Laura." Kai corrected.

"Oh." Stiles didn't mention the fact that there was also a Cora if Kai wanted revenge he'd go for Cora next.

"She was an alpha who barged into our territory and claimed our pack killing my father. The pack consisted of my mother my two brothers and I. When she killed my father we rejected her. In turn she killed all of them. She claimed she loved me so she let me live. I knew I couldn't take her so I ran. I became an alpha and came back to kill her family only to find one member left." 

"Derek." Stiles whispered.

"And so I have no choice but to kill those closest to him." Kai smiled devilishly.

"Starting with you."


	15. Wolfsbane

Stiles felt fear course through him. 

"Where's Caroline?" Stiles demanded. He needed to know she was okay.

"Mmmhmm." 

Stiles turned to see Caroline tied to one of the restaurant pillars. Her mouth taped.

"Let her go, you have me, she's not a part of this." Stiles practically begged.

Kai released Stiles by shoving him into a nearby table.

"I promise not to hurt her but I can't have her running off and getting help." Kai smiled looking down at Stiles.

Stiles' heart was racing. It only got worse as Kai's teeth peered through his lips. 

Stiles scrambled behind the bar quickly praying that Derek or Damon would burst through the door. He glanced around looking for a weapon.

Suddenly he remembered the wolfsbane that Matt kept behind the counter in case of emergencies. He also kept vervain. 

Stiles grabbed for the familiar bottle of 'special' Jack praying it was the wolfsbane and not the vervain. 

"Hey, if you're gonna kill me couldn't we at least have a drink first?" Stiles asked pulling out two glasses and pouring them each a drink. His hands were shaking so badly he spilled the liquid.

"You think you can distract me until your little boyfriend comes to save you? I'm not falling for it." Kai hissed growing near the bar his eyes a vibrant red.

"Well it was worth a shot." Stiles winked holding up his glass.

"Jokes. That's what you do moments before your death is tell jokes?" Kai scoffed. 

"You're truly an idiot." 

Stiles swallowed hard as Kai reached the bar. Before he could attack Stiles threw the liquid in his eyes.

Kai grabbed at his face growling and snarling at the pain as the Wolfsbane burned him.

Stiles took this time to rush to Caroline. He hurriedly untied the vervain soaked ropes. And ripping the tape free of her mouth.

"Caroline, run, go find Derek. I'll hold him off as long as possible." Stiles ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Caroline argued. 

Suddenly Kai was coming at them. Stiles dove away and towards the bar as Caroline dodged his gnashing teeth.  

Stiles scrambled clumsily to grab the bottle of Wolfsbane.

When Stiles rounded the bar with the bottle in hand Caroline had Kai pinned on his back before he quickly flipped them.

Stiles reacted quickly by grabbing a chair and slamming down on Kai's head. 

Kai rolled off of Caroline in a half unconscious state. The blow hadn't been enough to knock him out but it gave Caroline time to pin him once again.

"Hold him." Stiles ordered as he grabbed the bottle of wolfsbane. He poured it in Kai's eyes once again causing him to yell out in pain which gave Stiles a chance to pour the poisonous liquid down Kai's throat.

He continued to pour the bottle until Kai was coughing up blood. That amount of wolfsbane would definitely kill him. 

Caroline let go as he coughed blood in her face.

Her and Stiles scrambled backwards as Kai twiched violently.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked looking at Stiles' bloody face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Stiles asked. 

Caroline held up her left forearm, there were four slash marks.

"He nipped me." Caroline answered. 

"We need to get you blood. Where is it kept?" Stiles scrambled to his feet hurriedly his eyes wide with worry.

"I have time Stiles. I'm calling Bonnie now." Caroline spoke calmly. 

Suddenly they heard sirens outside of the grill. 

Caroline stood and they went outside to meet the police.

"Are you two okay? What happened?" Liz rushed to them worriedly. 

"We're okay mom. It was an attack but we're fine." Caroline answered.

Liz pulled them both in for a hug. 

"He's dead inside, mom." Caroline spoke quietly. 

"I'll handle this. You two go get looked at by the medics." Liz pointed to the ambulance. 

Caroline and Stiles nodded doing as Liz said.

"Caroline!" Bonnie's voice yelled. 

"You go ahead, I'll be right back." Caroline urged Stiles who nodded in response. 

-

Stiles sat next to Caroline on the back of the ambulance. 

"Thank you. You saved me today." Caroline smiled at Stiles.

"You saved me too." Stiles grinned.

"Stiles."  
"Caroline." 

Damon and Stefan called rushing towards them. 

Stiles stood as Damon neared them.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked concern etched in his features.

Stiles didn't respond, instead he crashed into Damon hugging him tightly. Damon hugged him back just as tightly.

 

Suddenly Stiles pulled away.

"Where's Derek? Is he okay?" 

"I'm fine." Derek's voice spoke from behind him.

"Oh, thank god." Stiles sighed turning to face Derek.

Derek grabbed his face inspecting the damage. 

 

"I'll heal." Stiles said with a sigh.

Derek clenched his jaw.

"I should have been here." Derek growled. 

"It was a trap. It's not your fault." Stiles shrugged. 

"I overheard Caroline talking to the police. You really handled yourself in there." Tyler spoke walking over.

"I couldn't have done it without her." Stiles smiled looking over at the blonde. 

"I'm glad I get to call you a pack member. You killed the alpha. That makes you one." Tyler smiled patting Stiles shoulder.

"You killed Kai?" Derek asked with a frown?

"Like I said Caroline helped." Stiles shrugged.

"How? He didn't bite you anywhere did he?" Derek asked concern in his eyes.

"No, no, I'm fine." Stiles shook his head.

Damon watched as Stiles explained what happened. The brunette flailed his arms as he explained the story. 

"You really like him don't you?" Stefan asked walking over with Caroline.

"No, I don't like him brother, I love him." Damon sighed. 

"But so does Derek." 

"How do you know?" Caroline frowned. 

"His heart rate picks up whenever he's near Stiles. He hates me for no real reason. And the look of hurt on his face when Stiles was hugging me, I know that look well." Damon answered.

"Does Stiles know how either of you feel?" Caroline asked looking at Stiles. 

"I don't think so." Damon shook his head. 

He smiled at the goofy brunette, his whiskey brown eyes dancing from the excitement of his story. Damon was definitely head over heels.


	16. You love him

That night everyone was going to a party at Stefan and Damon's house to celebrate Stiles and Caroline. 

"Why don't you come?" Stiles asked Derek as he buttoned his shirt in the mirror. 

"Why so I can watch you throw yourself at Damon?" Derek snapped unintentionally. 

"I don't get why you hate him. He's done nothing but take care of me." Stiles huffed at Derek. 

"That's my job." Derek growled. 

"Are you jealous?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

"No I'm not jealous." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Look, just because I have other people looking out for me doesn't mean you aren't my alpha." Stiles smiled at Derek as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Derek closed his eyes as Stiles' touch calmed him. 

"Please come? It's for Caroline and I, to celebrate not dying." Stiles had a pleading tone.

Derek sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Stiles grinned as he drug Derek out of his room. 

-

The party was small. It consisted mostly of Derek's pack, Stiles' friends and Klaus and Rebecca who'd heard of the encounter and came to check on Caroline and Matt.

"I'd like to say something." Caroline clanked her glass with a spoon getting everyone's attention.

"Stiles saved my life yesterday. From an alpha werewolf no less. I had to sit tied to a pillar while I watched Kai attack my best friend and brother. And as terrified as I was when he was thrown into a nearby table or when Kai charged him with gnashing teeth. I wasn't nearly as terrified as when Stiles decided to make a joke in the middle of it all. He poured a couple of drinks for him and Kai with what I didn't know at the time to be wolfsbane. He suggested they have a drink before Kai killed him. Kai assuming it was a rouse to stall him turned him down to which Stiles said and I quote "it was worth a shot." I saw the irritation in Kai's face and knew that was the end but Stiles being the clever little shit he is threw the glass of wolfsbane in his eyes giving him enough time to untie me. I can't imagine what goes on in that head of yours Stiles. But I love you and it's worth every shot. To Stiles." Caroline held up her glass. 

"To Stiles." The room repeated.

"You taunted Kai with a joke?" Derek snapped looking at Stiles. 

"I wasn't taunting him. I was merely taking advantage of a chance to make a good pun." Stiles smirked. 

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Hey, is nearly dying that much of a joke to you? You realize you're human?" Damon walked over with a frown dug deep into his forehead.

"Oh, relax. It was a small pun." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You know for two people who hate each other, you're awfully similar." Stiles shook his head with a smirk before turning to Caroline who was approaching. 

"He's infuriating." Derek sighed. 

"Tell me about it and I thought Stefan was bad." Damon chuckled. 

"And for the record, I know how you feel about him." Damon glanced at Derek who looked tense.

"I don't feel any way about him." Derek answered calmly. 

"You love him." Damon said looking back at a smiling Stiles.

 

"I don't love him." Derek growled.

"You know what I heard when you said 'I don't' I heard your heart skip. He may not be able to hear how your heart races when he's near but everyone else can." Damon spoke not looking away from Stiles 

Derek let out a low growl.

"Just know that you aren't the only one who feels that way." Damon turned to Derek with a smirk before walking towards Stiles and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Stiles smiled at Damon not bothering to pull away. 

Derek felt the anger in him rising. He never should have stayed in Mysitc falls. Once he found out Stiles was there he should have left.


	17. Make me

Stiles spotted Derek sitting with Hayley on the couch. He smiled before sauntering over to the werewolves. 

"Hey you two." Stiles smiled sitting next to Derek unnecessarily close.

"Stiles, hey." Hayley grinned. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked looking at Stiles.

"Derek, stop worrying about me for five seconds, will you?" Stiles chuckled putting a hand on Derek's knee.

"Stiles, you're incredibly reckless I can't stop worrying about you." Derek sighed. He loved when Stiles would put a hand on him in a comforting manner. It was soothing. 

"Are you okay?" Stiles frowned at the werewolf. 

"You really scared me today." Derek answered.

"I handled myself." Stiles winked giving Derek a nudge. 

Derek smiled.

 

"Whoa, did Derek Hale just smile?" Stiles asked acting shocked.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Stiles." 

"Make me." Stiles whispered leaning in a bit.

"W-what?" Derek asked completely thrown off guard.

"I said make me." Stiles repeated staring into Derek's eyes. 

Derek looked worried. Did Stiles know how he felt? Had Damon told him? Why would Damon risk losing Stiles like that?

"How much have you had to drink?" Derek asked looking around. Hayley had left and most everyone else had migrated to the kitchen where pizza had been ordered.

"Derek, ever since you marked me the other night I've wanted to kiss you. I don't know why. Maybe because you're a good kisser or maybe it's a pack alpha thing I don't know." Stiles shrugged. 

"A lot. You've had a lot." Derek said answering his own question. 

"Come on, Der, don't tell me, I'm the only one who felt it." Stiles whined.

Derek frowned at the nickname. 

"Felt what?" Derek asked.

"The spark, the connection." Stiles muttered leaning in again.

Derek's heart was racing and Stiles' touch wasn't helping to calm him.

Before Derek could react Stiles had attached his lips to Derek's. 

Derek wanted to pull away but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead he wrapped his hand around Stiles neck.

Stiles slid his hands up Derek's back slowly. His tongue danced with Derek's. 

Stiles pulled back letting Derek's lips fall to his neck. Derek licked at the fading bruise he'd left a few days before. This caused Stiles to let out a low moan. Derek felt his grip tighten in Stiles hair earning another moan.

Derek not being able to control himself found himself marking Stiles again.

"Oh, Derek." Stiles breathed out in a sensual whisper. 

The sound of his name coming out of Stiles mouth like that was enough to drive Derek crazy.

"Hey, Stiles, the pizza is-" Caroline cut off as she entered the room.

Derek pulled away from Stiles quickly. 

"Oh, sorry." Caroline smiled backing out of the room.

"Are you okay Derek?" Stiles asked standing to walk over to where Derek had gone.

"We shouldn't have done that." Derek was breathing heavily. 

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, Der, it's okay." Stiles ran his hand along Derek's arm gently. 

Between Stiles gentle touch and the use of this new nickname Derek was already relaxing.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Derek asked a little too sharply. 

Stiles flinched at the harshness pulling away from Derek slowly.

"I don't have an answer." Stiles shrugged.

"You're lying." Derek snapped again too harshly.

"What do you want me to say Derek? That I have feelings for you?" Stiles snapped back.

"If it's true." Derek answered looking in Stiles eyes for some sign that it wasn't. Stiles couldn't have feelings for Derek. 

Stiles remained silent.

"Is it?" Derek pressed.

"Yes, okay. And I know that's stupid and I'm just a useless human to you but I can't help it." Stiles snapped.

Derek Closed his eyes and dropped his head. 

 

"Stiles, I'm no good for you." Derek sighed.

"Really? You can't just tell me you don't feel the same way? You have to make it look like you're doing me a favor?" Stiles snapped. 

"Stiles-"

"I get it. You made it perfectly clear." Stiles interrupted. He turned and walked off towards the kitchen.

"You didn't tell him you felt the same way." Damon spoke coming down his stairs.

"Unlike you, I know I'm no good for him. He's better off without me." Derek growled. 

"Oh I know I'm no good for him, I just don't much care." Damon smirked.

Derek glared at Damon.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a broken boy to go put back together." Damon winked walking off to the kitchen to find Stiles.


	18. I've got you

It had been a week since Stiles had seen Derek. Tyler, Hayley and the rest of the pack claimed to not know where he was.  
Stiles had called and text but to know avail. Derek didn't answer or respond. Stiles felt guilty because he knew why Derek had run off. If Stiles had just kept his mouth shut about his feelings for Derek non of this would have happened.

Damon had filled in where Derek usually kept his eyes on him Damon was now there. When Stiles found himself needing company he called Damon. 

At this moment Stiles was going through a particularly hard time. It was the anniversary of his mom's death and every year he used to visit her grave but he was too far and was having a hard time dealing with it. 

"Let's take a walk." Damon suggested.

"Okay." Stiles agreed. He stood from the front porch where they were currently sitting.

Damon slid his hand in Stiles' as they walked towards the woods.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked. He didn't bother to pull away from Damon's hand like he might have done before.

"You'll see." Damon winked. 

They walked in silence until they reached an old grave yard.

"Why are we here?" Stiles frowned. 

"This is where my mother was buried." Damon answered. 

"You don't talk about her much." Stiles commented. 

"I know." Damon nodded.

"I know it's not where you're mother is buried but I thought you might feel more comfortable talking to her here." Damon smiled at Stiles.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowned. 

At that moment Bonnie stepped from behind a crypt.

"I talked to Bonnie who spoke with her grandmother,  and the spirits are willing to let you speak to her for just a moment." Damon smiled squeezing Stiles' hand. 

Stiles threw himself at Damon pulling him into a kiss.

"Thank you!" Stiles felt a tear slide down his cheek. 

"I'll be over here." Damon smiled walking away so Stiles could have some privacy.

"I just need a drop of your blood." Bonnie smiled as she reached for Stiles' hand.

She pricked his finger with a pin and wiped the blood on both her hands before taking his hands in hers.

"Phasmatos Manex, Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex"

Suddenly the candles Bonnie had placed around her shot high with flames. 

"Stiles?" 

Stiles jerked his head up to see his mom standing next to Bonnie. 

"Mom?" Stiles felt tears fall down his face uncontrollably. 

"Hi, sweetheart." Claudia smiled. 

"Mom, I'm so sorry I couldn't visit today." Stiles cried.

"Stiles, my dear, it's okay. I can hear you wherever you are." 

"I miss you so much." Stiles sniffed smiling at the woman he hadn't seen in years.

"I know, baby, I miss you too. I'm so proud of you. And your dad." Claudia smiled at her son.

"He misses you too." Stiles sniffed again. 

"I know he does." Claudia nodded.

"You take care of him and yourself. I love you so much." 

"Don't go, Please, not yet." 

"I have to sweetheart." 

The image of his mom faded.

"Mom. I love you." Stiles cried as she disappeared. 

He went to drop to his knees when Damon caught him.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay, I got you." Damon guided him and Stiles into a seated position. He leaned back on a large rock next to them as he held Stiles close.

"Shhh, I've got you." Damon whispered as he pet Stiles hair gently.

Stiles cried out as much as he could in Damon's lap before looking up with tear filled eyes.

"You have no idea how much that meant to me." Stiles said his voice hoarse from the tears.

"I'm glad you got to see her." Damon smiled wiping a stray tear from Stiles' cheek.

Stiles gripped Damon's face in his hands and pulled him into a sweet kiss. 

Damon smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Stiles.

After Derek had left, Stiles had kept Damon at a distance. It was nice to see Stiles opening up to him again.

Stiles pulled away. 

"I think I'm gonna go home and call my dad." Stiles said standing. 

"I'll walk you home." Damon said standing as well.

"I'd rather be alone, if you don't mind." Stiles spoke quietly. 

"Oh, yeah, sure." Damon nodded trying to hide the disappointment on his face.

"Tonight, let me take you to dinner. As a thank you for today." Stiles said obviously catching on to Damon's disappointment. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Damon smiled.

He watched as Stiles walked away.

-

"Damon, you can't use today as a way of getting him to go out with you." Elena was glaring at Damon with her arms crossed.

"I'm not. He asked me out." Damon objected.

"That's like sleeping with him when he's drunk. Just because it was his idea doesn't make it okay." Stefan frowned. 

"I'm not taking advantage of him." Damon rolled his eyes. 

"It's the anniversary of his mom's death and you let him kiss you twice. I saw you holding his hand and now you're going on a date with him. I'd say you definitely are." Bonnie argued. 

"What about you? You've been awfully quiet." Damon said turning to Caroline. 

"You wanna rip into me too?" 

Caroline sighed.

"I think it's a good thing." 

"What?" The entire room chorused in disbelief. 

"He needs to move on from Derek. And as much as I hate to say it, you care about him and I know you won't hurt him." Caroline said with a small smile. 

Damon was frowning but the corner of his mouth curved into a smile. He finally got Caroline's blessing.


	19. Stay

Stiles stopped short when he reached the front porch of his house. His heart racing immediately. 

"Stiles." Derek said his voice sounding relieved.

"D-Derek?" Stiles breathed heavily a frown reaching his features before he could stop it.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked taking a step towards Stiles.

"Where have you been? Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Stiles asked rapid fire not giving Derek time to answer.

"I needed time." Derek answered.

"From me." Stiles said his tone sad.

"What made you come back?" Stiles asked before Derek could respond. 

"I knew what today was and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Derek spoke cautiously. 

"You wanted to make sure I was okay. I'm not okay. You left. You didn't tell me where you were going or why you were leaving. I didn't even know if you were okay. I called and text. And you wait until the anniversary of my mom's death to see if I'm okay?" Stiles' tone proved how upset he was.

"I get you don't feel the way I do but you could have just said so. Not make up the lame excuse that you're no good for me then disappear." Stiles was furious and he was letting Derek know it.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left but I didn't know what else to do." Derek said genuine concern etched on his face.

"Just be honest with me!" Stiles shouted.

"What do you want me to say Stiles? That I'm in love with you? That a big part if the reason I left Beacon Hills was because it was difficult to see you with Scott. That I knew it was you the second I felt that pull. That I was beyond relieved when you begged me to mark you. That it kills me to see Damon all over you?" Derek shouted back the frustration evident in his tone.

Stiles frowned at Derek.

"Is this some joke to you?" Stiles choked on fresh tears that were trying to surface despite Stiles' attempt to keep them at bay.

 

"No, it's not. I care about you, Stiles but I know I'm no good for you." Derek answered his voice breaking.

"That should be up to me." Stiles snapped his voice wavering. 

"I see you with Damon and he makes you happy. I can't give that to you. Death and destruction follows me everywhere. You were almost killed because of me. Damon has done nothing to hurt you. All our relationship has ever been is saving each other." Derek sighed.

"So what are you saying? Are you leaving again?" Stiles asked the tears reaching his eyes.

"If you want me to." Derek nodded. 

"If you want me to leave I'll never bother you again. If you want me to stay I'll never leave again. But if I stay, I stay as your alpha and your friend, nothing more." Derek had tears in his eyes as well. He hated to see Stiles so hurt because of him.

"Derek, I know you don't think you deserve to be happy but one of these days I'm going to prove you wrong. I need you. I can't bear if you leave again. I know I'm not a werewolf but when I get those stupid damn panic attacks or if I'm in a life or death situation, you make it okay. You're my anchor and Derek I have feelings for you that go deeper than that but if pushing them away means you'll stay, then consider them gone." Stiles spoke a tear sliding down his pale cheek.

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug.

"I'm here." Derek spoke into Stiles' hair.

"I'm not leaving. Not again."


	20. Baby

*Warning poorly written smut*

Stiles felt better knowing Derek was back even if he refused to give him and Stiles a chance. 

He got ready for his date with Damon. He didn't tell Derek but he was sure Derek had figured it out when he told him he couldn't do dinner that night cause he already had plans.

"You look great." Derek said from Stiles' doorway.

"He'll love whatever you wear." Derek gave a forced smile. 

Stiles bit his bottom lip before grabbing his phone. 

"It's gone." Derek frowned looking at Stiles throat. 

"What are you talking about?" Stiles frowned back at Derek.

"My mark." Derek said just barely touching where he'd marked Stiles' neck.

"I thought it might still be there." Derek spoke sadly.

"You were gone for a week, Derek." Stiles said quietly.

Derek nodded backing up slowly. Hurt clear in his expression.

"You could always do it again, you know, for safety purposes." Stiles smiled at Derek.

Derek gave a slight smirk.

"Go, before you're late." Derek said pushing Stiles out of his bedroom.

"What are you gonna do?" Stiles asked walking down the stairs. 

"I have a dinner date at the grill with your friends." Derek sighed. 

"Good luck." Stiles chuckled.

"I figure I deserve what's coming." Derek shrugged.

Stiles gave a small smile before leaving Derek on the porch and climbing into his jeep.

-

Damon smiled over at the brunette sitting next to him. Stiles had taken them to a park nearby after dinner. Damon had heard that Derek was back but found himself relieved to find Stiles being flirty through dinner.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Damon said putting a hand on Stiles' leg.

"Yeah." Stiles scoffed.

"You are. You have the best smile. Your eyes are the perfect shade of whiskey. And they call moles beauty marks for a reason." Damon said brushing a thumb over Stiles' cheek.

"Says the Greek god sitting next to me." Stiles snorted.

"You know there are different types of beautiful. Just because you don't look like someone you find attractive doesn't make you any less attractive. Diamonds are beautiful but so are roses and they look nothing alike." Damon smiled running his thumb now along Stiles' bottom lip.

"What poetry book did you steal that from?" Stiles quipped with a grin.

"One of Stefan's, I dunno." Damon joked before leaning in to kiss Stiles. 

Stiles melted into the kiss. It was nothing like Derek's kisses but he was giving up on the sourwolf. 

"What do you say we take this party back to my place and have a couple of drinks?" Damon suggested pulling away from Stiles slowly.

Stiles nodded.

"That sounds good." 

-

Stiles and Damon had decided to play on the pool table when they arrived at Damon's. Stefan was still out. They had turned a simple game of pool into a drinking game and one Stiles was losing rapidly.

"This isn't fair I'm beating you but I'm still drunker than you." Stiles whined.

"Cause I'm a vampire, I have a much higher tolerance." Damon winked dipping in for a kiss.

Stiles grabbed Damon's shirt pulling him in closer.

Stiles deepened the kiss which Damon didn't fight.

"Mmmm, baby if you don't stop I'm gonna get too excited." Damon mumbled into Stiles' mouth.

"I'm okay with that." Stiles said biting Damon's lower lip.

Damon let out a moan as Stiles' hands roamed his body. He slid his hands under Damon's shirt gently lifting the fabric over Damon's head.

Stiles immediately attached his lips to Damon's chest.

Damon bit back another moan as he gripped the back of Stiles' neck.

"Seriously, you need to stop or I'm going to do something you'll regret." Damon panted.

"That's what I'm banking on." Stiles grinned up at Damon.

Damon imagined Stiles looking up at him like that with his mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Stiles, you're drunk." Damon said closing his eyes as Stiles gripped his hips tightly. 

"Just enough to give me the courage to do this." Stiles smiled as he pulled his own shirt off.

Damon looked Stiles over admiringly.

"Fuck, alright, but let's take this to the bedroom." Damon swore dragging Stiles up the stairs to his room.

As soon as Damon closed his door Stiles was unbuttoning his jeans.

"Shit, Stiles." Damon moaned as Stiles attached his lips to Damon's lower abdomen. 

Stiles dropped Damon's jeans and nipped at Damon's hip causing the vampire to buck his hips slightly.

"I've been told I give great blowjobs  but maybe you should find out for yourself." Stiles said licking his lips.

Damon only nodded unable to form words as Stiles slowly drug Damon's boxers down letting them fall to his ankles.

Stiles licked the tip just teasing Damon a bit before taking him in his mouth slowly.

"Fuuuuck, Stiles." Damon moaned throwing his head back.

Stiles rolled his tongue around Damon's cock expertly. He glanced up at Damon who moaned just from the look.

"You look so hot sucking my cock. Shit." Damon swore around a moan.

"I need to touch you." Damon practically begged.

"I think that can be arranged." Stiles grinned standing up.

He began to undo his own jeans before tossing them aside.

"Allow me." Damon smiled devilishly as he reached for Stiles' boxers.

Damon slid a finger in the hem and gently coaxed them down.

"Lay down." Damon whispered in Stiles' ear.

Stiles laid back on the bed not taking his eyes off of Damon.

The vampire crawled on top of Stiles with a sinister smirk.

"What?" Stiles asked cocking an eye brow.

"How can you not know how sexy you are?" Damon asked as he pressed himself down on Stiles slightly.

 

"Well when you're hovering over me like that I don't much care to compare." Stiles said biting his lip.

"There is no comparison to you Stiles." Damon said placing gentle kisses along Stiles jaw.

"You know you already got me in your bed you don't have to continue to flatter me." Stiles smiled as he leaned his head back to give Damon access to his throat.

"The way you bear your throat to me is so damn hot. You don't know what that does to a vampire." Damon ignored Stiles' comment, licking his lips. 

"Feel free to have a taste if you want." Stiles grinned.

Damon's eyes went dark. 

"Don't tempt me." Damon growled as he pressed his lips to Stiles'.

Damon reached between Stiles' legs spreading them gently.

Stiles hummed into Damon's lips. 

Without breaking the kiss Damon grabbed the lube from his side table.

"Damon, please." Stiles squirmed as Damon took his time touching Stiles.

"Patience, baby." Damon smiled slowly pressing a finger into Stiles.

"Mmmmm." Stiles arched his back in pleasure.

Damon nipped at Stiles neck gently before adding another finger much too impatient himself. 

"Oh Damon." Stiles cooed bucking his hips. 

"Yes, baby?" Damon purred in Stiles' ear.

"I want you, please." Stiles begged.

Damon didn't need to hear anymore he lubed himself up quickly and lined himself to Stiles' entrance.

He pressed into Stiles slowly not wanting to hurt him.

"Fuuuck." Stiles bit his lip as he arched his back.

"Oh. my. mmmm." Damon moaned as he bottomed out inside Stiles.

"Damon, please." Stiles writhed beneath the vampire eager for friction.

Damon happily obliged as he started with slow gentle thrusts.

"Oh, yes, yes." Stiles gripped Damon's back harshly.

"Stiles, fuck baby." Damon started to thrust faster.

He grabbed Stiles' throbbing cock and began to pump to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

"Oh, fuck, Damon, yes, yes." Stiles beared his throat tempting Damon.

"Damon, 'm close." Stiles panted.

Damon couldn't drag his eyes away from Stiles' throat. He knew how euphoric it was to reach orgasm during a bite and the temptation was too much.

"Damon, yesssss!" Stiles reached his peak just as Damon pierced Stiles neck. The orgasm masking any pain he might have felt. 

"Mmmmm." Damon moaned harshly against Stiles neck as he released inside Stiles. He pulled back swearing. 

"Fucking hell, Stiles." 

"Do I taste good?" Stiles winked.

"Like heaven." Damon nodded climbing off of Stiles. 

Stiles laughed, the sound like music to Damon's ears.


	21. To Damon

Stiles walked into the kitchen of Damon and Stefan's house to see Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and Derek sitting at the table. Well Derek wasn't sitting he was pacing menacingly. 

Damon who was right behind Stiles, frowned. 

"Why is the breakfast club in my kitchen?" 

Derek stopped pacing and fixed his eyes on Stiles. The anger that was in them flashed to hurt before going back to anger. 

"You couldn't have called to let me know you weren't coming home last night?" Derek snapped at Stiles.

"Oh you're getting pissed at me cause I didn't call? That's ironic." Stiles snapped back. 

"Stefan called me to let me know you'd been drinking and passed out here." Derek growled ignoring Stiles' comment.

"I was worried." Derek said stepping closer when he stopped suddenly. 

"You didn't pass out from drinking too much." Derek realized as he smelled Stiles more closely. 

Stiles swallowed hard. He didn't think about the fact that Derek would be able to smell Damon on him.

"Derek-" Stiles started but was cut off when Derek grabbed Stiles jaw exposing his neck. 

Derek's eyes flashed red before letting go of Stiles. 

"You bit him?" Derek growled turning to Damon.

Before Damon could answer Derek had him pinned to the wall his forearm pressed to his throat. 

"Derek." Stiles grabbed Derek's shoulder.

"He. Let. Me." Damon choked out.

"Derek, let him go." Stiles said pulling on Derek's unmoving arm. 

"Derek, please. It was my idea." Stiles begged.

Derek let go of Damon and turned to Stiles.

"Are you crazy? He could have killed you." Derek growled.

"But he didn't." Stiles argued. 

"Stiles." Derek growled. 

"Stiles, he's right, that was reckless." Caroline piped up tossing a glare at Damon. 

"Come on, you know I wouldn't hurt him." Damon said with a scoff.

"Accidents happen, Damon." Stefan said from beside Caroline. 

"I'm not you, brother." Damon gave a sarcastic smile.

"Derek, I'm sorry, okay, I'd had a bit too much to drink and I got rather forward." Stiles sighed.

"Then next thing you know I'm coming in his ass." Damon smirked.

Derek snarled at Damon.

"Damon." Stiles snapped.

"What? It's not a big deal. We had sex, it was great, we move on." Damon shrugged. 

"If you so much as think about doing that again, I'll rip you're throat out." Derek growled.

"You forgot the with my teeth part." Stiles said earning a glare from the werewolf.

"Okay, come on Stiles, let's get you home." Caroline said pushing Stiles gently out of the kitchen.

"Derek, you're coming with us." Caroline ordered. 

Derek clenched his teeth but didn't argue as he followed behind her. 

-

Stiles walked inside and up to his room. He was in no mood to discuss what happened last night especially with Derek.

Derek followed. He wasn't letting Stiles out of this one.

"We need to talk." Derek said from Stiles' doorway. 

"There's nothing to talk about." Stiles snapped.

"Nothing to talk about? How about the fact that you slept with Damon Salvatore and you bore your throat to him." Derek shouted. 

"What I do with my personal life is none of your business." Stiles barked. 

"It is when you're letting a vampire feed off of you." Derek growled his eyes flashing red briefly.

"It was one time." Stiles huffed.

"I don't care. He could have killed you." Derek yelled.

"But he didn't." Stiles argued.

"Damn it, Stiles. Is this payback for me leaving?" Derek asked his jaw set.

"No, this is me pushing away my feelings for you." Stiles snapped.

"I never said I wanted you to push them away." Derek growled. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Stiles asked throwing his hands up in frustration. 

"You don't want to be with me so I'm moving on." 

"To Damon?" Derek scoffed. 

"Yes, to Damon." Stiles snapped.

Derek clenched his teeth. 

"I'm never going to be okay with that." Derek growled in a low tone.

"I'm not looking for your approval." Stiles said glaring at Derek. 

Derek frowned slightly. He could see the anger in Stiles' eyes and it hurt him. He'd pushed Stiles into Damon's arms. He had no one to blame but himself.

Derek only gave a curt nod before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked a hint of worry in his tone.

"To check on the rest of the pack." Derek answered not turning around. 

Stiles waited until Derek left before he fell on his bed and let his tears fall. Truth was he'd only slept with Damon in hopes that Derek would change his mind about being with Stiles. But it hadn't worked and now he'd pushed Derek further away.

Derek leaned against the wall in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs and listened to Stiles' quiet sobs. Tears pricked Derek's own eyes at the sound. He so badly wanted to go back and comfort Stiles but he knew it was better this way. 


	22. Kol

Stiles reached for his phone as it rang.

"Hello?" Stiles answered not bothering to look at who it was. 

"Stiles, listen to me. There's a new vampire in town causing trouble. I need you to stay inside and don't let anyone in." Derek's voice spoke hurriedly.

"What are they doing here?" Stiles asked.

"He apparently has some issue with Damon." Derek huffed.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked suddenly worried.

"He's fine. Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing he couldn't heal from." Derek responded. 

"Where is this guy now?" Stiles asked. 

"He's apparently compelled some lady to house him off Devenger road so they can't get to him." Derek sighed.

"I'm going to gather the pack and come up with a plan of attack." 

"Let me help." Stiles begged already hurrying downstairs. 

"No, this guy is dangerous. Apparently he's immune to werewolf venom. Who knows what he's capable of." Derek answered. 

"I can help, Derek, please." Stiles begged again.

"No, Stiles." Derek snapped. 

Stiles grit his teeth. Derek never let him participate anymore.

"I have to go. Stay inside Stiles, I'm serious." Derek growled into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles huffed.

Once he hung up he grabbed his keys and hurried out the door.

Stiles ran through the plan in his head again as he neared the street. 

Suddenly someone stepped in front of his car causing Stiles to slam on breaks. 

"What the hell." Stiles swore.

"Hey, where you headed to?" The guy asked walking to Stiles driver side window acting as though Stiles hadn't nearly killed him.

"Nowhere specific." Stiles shrugged.

"Do you know how to get to the old Salvatore house?" The guy asked flashing a smile. 

"No." Stiles lied.

The guy narrowed his eyes before leaning into Stiles and looking him directly in the eyes. Stiles new he was going to try and compel him. This was his vampire. 

"Take me to the Salvatore house." The guy ordered.

Stiles swallowed hard as he quickly weighed his options. 

"Sure, get in." Stiles smiled pretending the compelling worked. As the guy walked around to the jeep, Stiles carefully slipped a syringe of vervain out of his bag that sat on the floorboard of the back seat.

Stiles smiled as the guy climbed in.

"So what's your name?" Stiles asked.

"Kol." The guy grinned. 

"I'm Stiles." Stiles new that if he lied the guy would know and his cover would be blown.

"Tell me Stiles, do you know Damon Salvatore?" Kol asked.

"Yes, everyone knows Damon and his brother Stefan." Stiles nodded.

"Stefan." Kol said more to himself.

"How do you know Damon?" Stiles asked trying to make it seem like innocent banter.

"He's an ex of mine." Kol grinned.

"Oh." Stiles frowned.

"Am I correct in thinking you're his most current fling?" Kol asked touching the fading bite marks on Stiles neck. 

Stiles swallowed hard.

"We've been seeing each other." Stiles answered unsure if they were actually together or not.

"Well he doesn't have you on vervain so he doesn't care about you." Kol scoffed.

Stiles pulled up to the Salvatore house and as he put the jeep in park he gripped the syringe.

As Kol reached to get out Stiles jammed the needle into Kol's back emptying the syringe into him. 

The vampire snarled as he whipped around. He grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and drug him out of the jeep through the passenger side.

"You little snake." Kol hissed as he threw Stiles to the ground.

"Why aren't you comatose?" Stiles asked fear starting to grip him. 

"You foolish human. I drink vervain so I have a tolerance to it. You're little vervain shots won't work on me." Kol snapped.

"Well that would have been good to know before hand." Stiles said swallowing hard. He glanced at the Salvatore house. He prayed someone was home. Even if he could get in the deed was in a dead man's name so Kol could get in too.

"What do you want with Damon?" Stiles demanded.

"Just to kill him." Kol smiled.

"But first I think I'll kill you." Kol grabbed Stiles by the hair on the back of his head and yanked back exposing Stiles' neck.

Kol sunk his teeth into Stiles' neck. 

Stiles let out a strangled cry. It was very painful.

-

Derek stood next to Tyler as they planned their attack. Suddenly Derek heard a faint cry that he'd know from anywhere. 

"Stiles." 

"What?" Tyler frowned turning to Derek.

"Stiles is in trouble." Derek growled going towards his car.

"What? How do you know?" Tyler asked hurrying after Derek. 

"I heard him." Derek answered jumping into his car.

"I didn't hear anything." Tyler said perking his ears.

"You're not his alpha." Derek snapped.

 

Stiles fought to get away from the vampires grip. But to no avail.

Suddenly Kol released Stiles. 

Stiles gripped his neck as he looked to see why Kol let him go.

Damon was currently on top of Kol who was fighting against the broken stick Damon was trying to thrust into his chest.

Suddenly Kol flipped them and was now trying to force the stick into Damon's chest. 

Damon let out a sharp yell as Kol succeeded in pushing the splintered wood into Damon's shoulder. 

At that moment Stiles heard a car screech to a halt and a blur ran by him shoving Kol off of Damon.    

"Stiles." Derek rushed to his side.

"Oh my God, Stiles." Derek knelt beside him and pressed his hand to Stiles' neck to try and stop the bleeding.

"Stiles." Damon hurried to his side as Tyler wrestled with Kol.

"Here." Damon pierced his wrist with his teeth and pushed it to Stiles' lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek snapped grabbing Damon's arm.

"My blood will heal him." Damon answered. 

"So will a doctor. I need to get him to the hospital." Derek growled.

"He won't make it. We need to stop the bleeding now." Damon snapped. 

Suddenly Tyler was flung into a tree causing Derek to snarl. 

"Go help Tyler. Trust me." Damon insisted. 

Derek hesitated.

"Go, Der, I'll be okay." Stiles urged his voice quiet.

"Fine." Derek spoke through grit teeth before hurrying to assist Tyler.

"Here." Damon pressed his wrist to Stiles' lips. Stiles drank the bitter liquid. 

Damon pulled Stiles into his lap and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"It's gonna be okay." Damon said quietly but the frown never left his face. 

"He wants...to kill you." Stiles breathed tired from the blood loss.

"I know, but it's fine." Damon smiled around his scowl.

Stiles looked over in time to see Kol bite down on Derek's forearm.

Derek let out a loud snarl.

"Derek." Stiles tried to get up but the exhaustion kept him down.

"Shh, just relax." Damon said trying to calm Stiles.

"Please you have to help them." Stiles begged. 

"Or I could let them die." Damon shrugged.

"Damon." Stiles snapped.

"Oh, fine. Don't move." Damon huffed sliding out from under Stiles.

Derek and Tyler were both trying to pin Kol but the vampire was too strong.

Damon hurried inside before reappearing just as soon as he'd left. In his hand was a stake.

Damon jabbed the stake into Kol's back piercing his heart. 

Derek and Tyler let go as Kol keeled over his skin turning ash grey.

It was over. Kol was dead.


	23. I love you

Stiles made his way to Derek's side.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked grabbing Derek's forearm.

"I'm fine." Derek answered. 

"What the hell happened?" Damon snapped suddenly turning to Stiles.

"He tried to compel me to bring him here. I pretended like it worked cause I was afraid of what he might do." Stiles answered.

"He would have sent you away. What else happened?" Damon demanded. 

"He saw the bite mark from the other night after he asked if I knew you. He made the romantic connection but claimed you didn't care about me since I wasn't on vervain." Stiles explained. 

"If he thought I didn't care he would have let you go. What did you do? What did you say?" Damon demanded again, his tone harsh.

"I stabbed him with a shot of vervain." Stiles sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to lie."

"Why?" Damon asked perplexed.

"Cause Derek said he went after you. I thought I could help." Stiles answered waiting for Derek to blow up but Derek had gone to talk to Tyler.

"Stiles you realize that was an original Vampire?! They are impossible to kill except for one way. I wasn't going to kill him but he attacked you leaving me with no choice." Damon was yelling.

"How was I supposed to know he was an original vampire?" Stiles huffed.

"You weren't." Derek spoke walking over to Stiles and Damon.

"You could have told me." Stiles snapped at Derek.

"It wasn't important. You were supposed to stay inside." Derek growled. 

"You left even though he told you it wasn't safe?" Damon snapped.

"Yes, I told you. Derek told me he went after you. I wanted to help." Stiles huffed.

"Why didn't you send someone to watch him?" Damon snapped at Derek.

"In case you forgot I was planning an attack because somebody didn't have the guts to kill an ex." Derek snarled.

"Excuse me, I'm not a child. I don't need a babysitter." Stiles snapped at Damon.

"Obviously you do cause you don't listen." Damon snapped back.

"I wanted to help." Stiles growled.

"You were almost killed." Damon shouted.

"But I wasn't. I was just trying to help." Stiles was getting frustrated with Damon.

"Stiles, when are you going to understand that you're a human. You can't help. You need to stay out of it." Damon growled. 

"You don't even give me a chance. I-"

Damon cut him off.

"You took one today and you nearly died." Damon yelled. 

"You don't know the things I've been through, the things I've endured." Stiles yelled back. 

"Maybe I'd know these things if you'd open up to me. But you're so damn guarded." Damon snapped.

"You're mad at me cause I'm guarded?" Stiles frowned confused.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you." Damon snapped. 

Stiles was about to respond when he processed what Damon had just said.

 

"You, uh, what?" Stiles frowned.

"I'm in love with you, Stiles." Damon sighed. 

"Right, umm...that's a bad idea." Stiles shifted nervously.

"Why?" Damon asked. 

"I'm a mess. I'm this worthless human. You're ex was an original Vampire for crying out loud." Stiles said flailing his arms for emphasis. 

"You're better than him in every way." Damon smiled placing a hand on Stiles' cheek.

"I don't expect you to feel the same way, especially with Derek in the picture but I want you to know." Damon smiled sadly taking his hand away.

"Stiles, come on, I'm taking you home." Derek said getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"No, I'm not leaving." Stiles shook his head not looking away from Damon.

"Stiles, you lost a lot of blood, I'm taking you home." Derek insisted.

"Derek, I'm fine." Stiles snapped. He stepped closer to Damon. 

"Damon, Derek being here doesn't change how I feel about you." Stiles grabbed Damon's hands in his.

Derek clenched his jaw at Stiles' words.

"But you love him." Damon said dropping his eyes.

Stiles tossed a glance at Derek. His face emotionless. 

"I don't know how I feel." Stiles frowned.

"About who?" Damon asked looking up into Stiles' whiskey brown eyes. 

"Either." Stiles answered dropping his head in shame. 

Damon nodded pulling his hands out of Stiles'.

"I was prepared for a worse response but it still hurts." Damon frowned.

"Damon, I-"

"You should let Derek take you home." Damon cut in.

"But-"

"You lost a lot of blood. You could use the rest." Damon interrupted again. He walked off towards the house before Stiles could object. 

Derek put a hand on Stiles' back leading him gently to the camaro. 

"Tyler will bring your jeep home." Derek said when he knew Stiles was about to say something. 

Stiles nodded and didn't say anything else.


	24. Let me in

"Stiles, can we talk?" Derek asked as they reached his room. 

"Do I have a choice?" Stiles snapped sitting on his bed.

"I'll just go." Derek frowned.

"Wait, I'm sorry...what do you want to talk about?" Stiles sighed.

"Do you love him?" Derek asked cautiously.

Stiles sighed.

"I don't know." 

"Are you afraid to admit you love him because of me?" Derek asked looking down at Stiles.

"No, I just...I don't know how I feel exactly." Stiles sighed running a hand through his hair. 

"Why?" Derek pressed.

"Because I have feelings for both of you." Stiles said not looking up from his hands. 

"I'm not worth it." Derek said quietly. 

"What?" Stiles frowned up at Derek.

"You shouldn't have feelings for me." Derek said his voice low. 

"Why?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Because, I'm dangerous. Death follows me. I put you at risk just by being a part of your life." Derek answered. 

"You're no more dangerous than Damon or Scott." Stiles said standing. 

"I was almost killed plenty of times after you left Beacon Hills." 

Derek looked into Stiles' bright brown eyes. Oh how he loved those eyes. They were always the last thing he saw when he closed his eyes at night. 

"I'm no good for you." Derek sighed.

"You keep saying that but I think you're just afraid." Stiles said stepping in closer to Derek.

"You're afraid of letting anybody in." Stiles put a hand on Derek's cheek.

Derek closed his eyes leaning into the touch slightly.

"Let me in." Stiles said in a quiet tone. 

"I can't." Derek sighed quietly. 

"You can, you just have to trust me." Stiles took another step closer to Derek.

"I do trust you, Stiles." Derek said opening his eyes.

"Then let me in." Stiles pleaded gently.

Derek didn't respond. 

Stiles leaned in slowly. 

Derek glanced at Stiles' lips briefly. 

Stiles took that as a sign before he pressed his lips to Derek's. 

Derek's eyes closed as he melted into the kiss slightly. 

 

It was a soft, gentle kiss. 

Stiles had his hands on Derek's face holding him close. 

Stiles pulled back, letting go of Derek.

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and pulled him back into a deeper, needier kiss. 

Stiles gripped Derek's waist earning a small moan from the werewolf. 

Derek's mouth left Stiles' and immediately attached to Stiles' neck.

Stiles felt Derek's tongue lick over the spot Derek had marked him before. 

"Do it, Derek." Stiles whispered tilting his head to give Derek better access.

Derek let out a low growl before pressing his lips firmly to Stiles skin.

Stiles moaned sweetly at the feeling. Something about being marked by Derek was intoxicating to Stiles.

When Derek finally pulled away he was panting slightly and his eyes were alpha red.

"Damn you, Stiles." Derek growled. He started to let go of Stiles but Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's again.

Stiles pulled him down on to Stiles' bed. Not separating their lips. 

Stiles let Derek pull back before he quickly flipped them so he was now on top of Derek.

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's neck leaving open mouthed kisses along his collarbone. 

 

"Shit, Stiles." Derek growled in pleasure.

Stiles then rolled his hips down into Derek's causing their growing erections to touch through the fabric of their pants. 

"Mmmm." Derek moaned bucking his hips slightly.

"Tell me you don't want this, Derek." Stiles whispered into Derek's ear. 

"Tell me and I'll stop." 

Derek clenched his jaw at Stiles' seductive voice in his ear. Of course he wanted this but did Stiles?

"It's not a matter of if I want this, it's a matter of do you want this." Derek said running his hand down Stiles' back. 

"I want you, Der." Stiles said lifting himself so he could look Derek in the face. He licked his bottom lip slowly.

"You drive me crazy, Stiles." Derek growled gripping Stiles' hips harshly. 

"Does that mean we're doing this?" Stiles asked with a seductive smile.

"Just this once." Derek growled before attacking Stiles' lips.

Stiles didn't waste any time. He started to unbutton Derek's jeans hurriedly.

Derek forced Stiles shirt off his shoulders leaving him in his white t shirt which Stiles lifted over his head as Derek undid Stiles' jeans. 

"Fuck, you're so sexy." Derek growled taking in the sight of Stiles in nothing but his boxers.

Stiles yanked Derek's pants and boxers off of him leaving him in his t shirt.

"Mmmm." Stiles bit lip as he climbed back on to Derek.

"Shirt off."Stiles demanded as he pressed kisses along Derek's thigh.

"Someone's bossy." Derek smirked as he peeled the shirt off tossing it aside. 

"Sorry." Stiles felt a blush creep into his cheeks.

"Don't apologize." Derek said pulling Stiles into a kiss.

"I kinda like it." Derek spoke into Stiles lips.

Stiles didn't respond. He ran his hand up Derek's thigh slowly before he gripped Derek's hard dick.

"Oh, fuck." Derek moaned.

Stiles pumped a few times before he slid down so his mouth was only inches from Derek's leaking cock.

He slowly licked from the base along the length before wrapping his lips around the tip.

"Mmmm, Stiles." Derek moaned bucking his hips a bit.

Stiles slowly took all of Derek into his mouth forcing him down his throat a bit. 

"Fuuuck." Derek threw his head back.

Stiles sucked and licked Derek's dick before pulling away leaving Derek whining under him.

Stiles smiled at the sight of Derek panting under him. Because of him.

"You're so damn beautiful." Stiles spoke so quietly that if Derek hadnt had werewolf hearing he wouldn't have heard him.

"I don't think it's fair that you still have underwear on." Derek said his eyes raking over Stiles' body. 

Stiles smiled before stepping out of the boxers holding back his aching dick.

"Turn over." Stiles demanded stroking his cock slowly.

Derek did as Stiles said without hesitation.

Stiles spread Derek's ass before burying his face in it. 

"Oh fuck." Derek gripped the sheets as Stiles' tongue played with Derek's hole. 

"Got to get you nice and wet for me." Stiles said lapping at the pink rim.

Derek growled but didn't respond.

Stiles reachedfor the lube pulling away from Derek who whimpered at the loss of contact. 

"I'm gonna finger fuck you first." Stiles smiled as he slid a lubed finger into Derek.

"Oh, yes." Derek moaned pressing back into Stiles.

Stiles pressed open mouthed kisses along Derek's lower back before pressing another finger in.

"Are you touching yourself?" Stiles asked his lips still pressed to Derek's back.

"N-no." Derek panted.

"I wanna come just from your touch." Derek growled in pleasure.

Stiles let out a moan at Derek's words taking his fingers out of Derek.

Stiles slicked up his throbbing hard on and lined himself up to Derek's prepped hole.

"Wait." Stiles stopped. 

"Whyyyy?" Derek mewled.

"I wanna see you. Lie on your back." Stiles said.

Derek flipped himself to his back and spread his legs eagerly.

Stiles bit his lip as he grabbed Derek's hips. 

He pressed himself inside of Derek who arched his back. 

"Yessss." Derek moaned.

Stiles slid in and out of Derek gently. 

"Fuck, Stiles." Derek was a panting mess under him.

 

"Am I going too slow?" Stiles asked unsure if Derek wanted him to speed up.

"God, no." Derek said gripping the sheets. 

Stiles smiled. He loved to see Derek like this, vulnerable and wanting.

Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek sweetly. 

Derek moaned into the kiss.

Stiles pulled away but stayed close. He looked into Derek's green eyes. 

"God, Derek you feel fucking amazing." Stiles smiled biting his bottom lip.

"If you keep...looking at me like that...I'm not gonna last...much longer." Derek panted. 

"Good, I want you to come for me." Stiles whispered not looking away from Derek.

Derek gripped Stiles hips harshly.

Stiles moaned feeling himself getting close.

"Fuck Derek." 

"Oh, yes, Stiles. Fuck, don't stop." Derek moaned.

"Oh, yes, fuck, yes, oh Der." Stiles sped up a bit.

Derek came undone as the use of his nickname. 

"Fuuuuckkk." Derek gripped Stiles hips harder surely bruising him.

"Oh, god, Derek." Stiles came when Derek tightened around him.

Stiles collapsed on to Derek, both breathing heavily.

"I've never been fucked before." Derek panted.

"I've never topped before." Stiles admitted.

"Well you're fucking amazing at it." Derek snorted.

Stiles felt himself blush. 

"Most people I've been with just want to be dominated by the alpha." Derek said a sadness to his tone.

"But you, you were sweet and passionate. I've never been like that with anyone." 

"It was always like that with Scott. I have such a need to be in control sometimes and he never let me. I needed this, thank you." Stiles sighed. 

"I did too. Thank You." Derek pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles' head.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and sighed. He wanted to do this forever. He didn't want this to be only once but he knew it was for the best.


	25. -Stiles

Derek woke the next morning alone in Stiles' bed. He let out a sigh. He knew what he'd done was stupid. He never should have let Stiles convince him. Not that he regretted it. He could never regret the way it felt to be so intimate with Stiles. But he knew Stiles would want more and Derek couldn't give that to him. 

Derek stood up and pulled his clothes on when there was a knock on the door.

Derek opened the door to see Caroline looking worried. She smelt of worry and stress.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I found this on the front door." Caroline answered holding out a piece of paper.

Derek took the paper reading over it hurriedly. 

"Care,  
          Thank you for everything you've done for me. I've felt truly at home but I have to leave. I've put myself in a bad spot and I need a fresh start. One where I don't know anyone. I contacted an old friend from fourth grade. He lives in New York. He's gonna let me move in with him there. Tell Stefan thanks for being my friend. Tell Bonnie I believe in her. Tell Elena to stay strong. Tell Matt and Jeremy to stick together. You keep being amazing. And do me a favor make sure Damon gets the letter I left on his windshield and tell Derek to check the back pocket of his jeans. 

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.                Love you, love always, - Stiles" 

Derek quickly ripped a piece of paper from his back pocket. He opened it his hands shaking slightly. 

"Derek,  
            If you're reading this Caroline already told you I left...I know you're pissed at me right now but it's for the best. When I first arrived you gave me two choices. Accept you as my alpha or reject you. I could never reject you, Der, but having you as just my alpha is too hard. You don't want to be with me. You think you're no good for me or whatever but the truth is you're afraid I'm going to hurt you. I know that no matter what I say that fear won't go away so I've decided to take option three... move to a different state. An old friend is letting me stay with him. I'm sorry to just bail, especially after last night. I know you regret it on some level and though I probably should, I don't. It was the best night ever but as I laid in your arms I realized I wanted that forever, not just that one time and I knew I couldn't just be your friend after last night. So if I stayed I would want you, all of you, all the time. But I know you don't want that so I left. Please don't come after me. I don't think I could bear it. I'll write on occasion but I don't expect a reponse. I love you, Derek, I'll always love you. - Stiles"

Derek bit back the tears forcing their way into his green eyes. Stiles left. He really left and because of him. 

 

-

Damon walked out to his car and was about to get in when he saw a slip of paper tucked into one of the wiper blades.

"Damon,  
               I hate to be doing this this way but I knew if I told you in person you'd never let me leave. Yes I've left. I need a real fresh start. I've gone to New York. I have an old friend that's letting me stay with him. I'm sorry if this hurts you but last night I realized something, I can't love you the way you love me and it kills me to tell you that. I never wanted to hurt you, Damon but this is better for both of us. And before you think I've run off with Derek I didn't. I left him too. Please don't kill each other, I don't want my return there to be for a funeral. You're an amazing guy and I know you'll be okay. Thank you for everything you've done. - Stiles"

Damon frowned. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly. He then noticed the bracelet he gave Stiles slid onto the wiper blade. He picked it up and held onto it tightly. The tears continued to fall.

 

"Damon." Stefan's voice spoke gently.

Damon didn't respond. 

"I'm so sorry, brother." Stefan sighed pulling Damon into a tight hug.

 

"I know how much he meant to you." 

"Things could have been so different but I knew he loved Derek and I still fell for him." Damon sighed.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Stefan held onto his brother hoping Caroline was having a better time consoling Derek.  
She wasn't.


	26. Theo

Stiles knocked on the door of the apartment number he had written down.

"Stiles!" A cinnamon haired guy answered the door excitingly. 

"Theo!" Stiles grinned as they embraced in a long overdo hug.

"I'm glad you're here." Theo smiled grabbing one of Stiles' bags.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Stiles sighed.

"No problem, feel free to stay as long as you want." Theo patted Stiles on the back.

"So tell me about this Derek guy you're in love with." Theo smirked as he lead Stiles down a hallway.

"W-what?" Stiles frowned. He hadn't mentioned his feelings for Derek to Theo when they had spoken on the phone. 

"We've been friends forever, I know you." Theo laughed.

"You had to get away from him and this other guy Damon. Why?"

Stiles bit his lip.

"Damon admitted he was in love with me and while he's a great guy and insanely hot, I just..." Stiles sighed pausing.

"Derek?" Theo guessed.

Stiles nodded.

"I have history with Derek and while none of it was romantic or anything we were still close and then he shows up and next thing I know I'm falling for him." 

"So you left because...?" Theo raised a brow. 

"Derek made it very clear he didn't want to be with me. Friends only. I can't do that. And Damon...I felt awful rejecting him for someone who didn't want me. I need a fresh start." Stiles answered. 

"I get it. I'm sorry that Derek is an idiot for not wanting to be with you." Theo gave Stiles a sad smile.

"I'll get over him. I just need to be away from him." Stiles shrugged. 

"And away from him you shall be." 

-

"I have to find him. I can't believe he left." Derek was pacing in Caroline's living room. 

"Really, you can't believe he left?" Caroline scoffed.

"He was in love with you and you rejected him." 

"I didn't reject him, he knows how I feel about him." Derek disagreed.

"You told him friends only." Caroline huffed crossing her arms.

"I'm not good for him." Derek growled more to himself. 

"So you're going after him? That makes sense." Caroline rolled her eyes. 

"You don't think I should?" Derek asked looking at the blonde.

"Doesn't he specifically say not to in the letter he left you?"

Derek dropped his head.

"I don't like not being near him."

"Then just be with him." Caroline huffed. 

Derek sat silent as if he was contemplating the idea.

"I can't. I need to let him go." Derek shook his head. 

"Really? You're just gonna forget about him and move on?" Caroline snapped obviously upset by Derek's response. 

"I can never forget about Stiles, and moving on will never happen. I'm not meant to have love. It's not in the cards for me."

-

Stiles pulled out his phone to see three missed calls from Damon and a text from everyone except Derek.

-Bonnie  
   Good luck in New York. Gonna miss you. 

-Elena  
  Sorry to hear you left. We'll miss you.

-Matt  
  Take care in New York. 

-Jeremy  
  Don't be a stranger.

-Stefan  
  Hate that you left, good luck.

-Damon  
  Please call me.

-Caroline  
  Miss you already.

But a second text from Caroline caught Stiles' attention. 

-Caroline  
  Derek is worried sick. He wants to call and make sure you're okay but I think he feels too guilty. He's an idiot for pushing you away. Please let me know you're alright so I can calm him and Damon. Love you. 

Stiles sent a quick text to Caroline letting her know he'd made it safely to NewYork and he missed everyone.

Stiles would lie and say he wasn't hurt by Derek's lack of reaching out but he had kind of expected not to hear from him. Damon, however, he was surprised he'd called. Stiles felt bad not calling him back but he didn't know if he could bear to hear the pain he'd caused him.

Stiles put his phone on his side table before walking out. He needed to be away from his phone. It only hurt him more.


	27. Why did he leave?

Damon sat on the couch listening to Caroline and Tyler arguing. Derek sat nearby with Stefan. Tyler was wanting to uproot the pack and go to Beacon Hills. It was far too dangerous in Mystic Falls. Once Kol was killed Tyler took the blame so Klause wouldn't go after Damon or Stefan. He knew he was safe so long as Caroline and Klause remained friends but Rebecca and Klause had a falling out and Rebecca wanted revenge. Caroline was safe but Tyler wasn't. 

"Tell him it wasn't you." Caroline demanded. 

"I can't. It's been five months, they'll think I'm lying." Tyler sighed. 

"Let him compel you." Caroline crossed her arms.

"That puts Damon at risk." Stefan piped up.

"I don't care." Caroline snapped.

"They might try going after Stiles." Stefan said his voice quieter.

Derek and Damon tossed a glare at one another but no one said a word.

"It'll only be for a little while. We have tons of back up there if she follows us." Tyler said grabbing Caroline's hands in his.

Damon tuned out the rest of the conversation as he stood walking towards the kitchen. He paused when something caught his eye. 

A table near the door to the kitchen had mail piled on it but not just any mail. It was all addressed to Derek from Stiles. And it was all unopened. 

Damon clenched his jaw as he ripped open the most recent one and read it.

"Derek,  
           So it's been a month since I last wrote. I honestly wasn't going to write you anymore after the last one but it helps me so even if you don't read this or if  you do, I feel better just having sent it. Granted I'd feel a lot better if I heard back but like I said when I left I didn't expect a response. Caroline lets me know you're okay. I know I shouldn't still care but I love you and I  can't help it. I thought time would help but I still feel the same. Anyway, I'm doing fine, other than missing you like crazy.    Love you, Love always, Stiles 

Damon whirled around, the anger evident on his face. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Damon snapped at Derek. 

Derek frowned in confusion until he noticed what Damon was holding. The  confusion turned to anger.

"That's private." Derek growled standing up. 

"So private you haven't even opened them." Damon snapped. 

"That's none of your business." Derek growled again.

"You're an asshole. He's taken the time to write you, multiple times and you can't even be bothered to read them?" Damon shouted.

"He left us, remember that?" Derek barked. 

 

"He left me. You pushed him away. He loved you but you still think you're no good for him don't you?" Damon snapped. 

Derek didn't respond. 

"In the letter he left me he told me he couldn't love me the way I loved him. He made sure to tell me he didn't leave me for you and that he was leaving you too. I felt better knowing that. But he didn't leave you, did he?" Damon growled.

"Of course he did, do you see him here?" Derek yelled. 

"You loved him and he obviously loves you so why did he leave?" Damon asked his tone quieter but angry.

Derek, once again, didn't respond.

"Why did he leave, Derek?" Damon yelled. 

"Because I wouldn't be with him." Derek yelled back. 

"I don't get why he loved you. You were controlling and distrusting. You rejected him, you left him and he still loved you. Still forgave you. He's been writing you for months and you haven't even read them. This one was delivered two days ago. He still loves you. After all this time." There were tears in Damon's eyes.

"You think I don't want to read them? It kills me not knowing what they say but I'm afraid that what they say will make me want to go after him. In his first letter he begged me not to go after him. What would you have me do?" Derek growled. 

"If you truly loved him like you say you do, you wouldn't have rejected him. He deserves to be happy even if that's with you. He deserves you. But you definitely don't deserve him." Damon wiped angrily at a falling tear before shoving the letter into Derek's chest and walked out.

Derek looked down at the familiar scribble of Stiles' writing. He knew Damon was right.


	28. Four thirty two

Theo set the Chinese he'd ordered on the table.

Stiles walked in and immediately grabbed the mail. He looked through it hurriedly before sighing and taking a seat.

"Still nothing from Derek?" Theo asked with a sympathetic frown.

Stiles shook his head. 

"I got a text from Caroline yesterday saying he and Damon got into a fight over me." Stiles said taking a bite of rice.

"Oh? Why?" Theo asked. 

"Apparently Damon found one of my letters and blamed Derek for me leaving." 

"Does that mean he's reading them?" Theo questioned looking at Stiles. 

"I don't know. I'm too afraid to ask." Stiles admitted.

"But she did say he still loves me." 

"Sti, it's been five months since you moved here, I think it's time to get you a boyfriend." 

"What? You're kidding right? I'm literally telling you the guy I'm in love with still loves me." Stiles scoffed.

"Yes, and he hasn't responded to a single letter, called or even text. You need to move on." Theo sighed.

"So you're saying I need a rebound." Stiles raised a brow. 

"Boyfriend sounded better." Theo shrugged with a smirk.

"Theo, I'm not gonna make some poor guy my rebound." Stiles groaned. 

"Why not?" Theo huffed.

"Because I don't want to hurt anybody." Stiles answered as if it was obvious.

"What if I pick out a couple of guys that are assholes." Theo grins.

"Theo, no." Stiles rolls his eyes. But they both laugh.

-

Derek felt the sweat forming on his brow as he parked his camero. This was the building number Stiles' dad had given him. He looked at the text again. 

"Apartment number four thirty two." Derek said aloud commiting it to memory. 

He took a deep breath before finally getting out if his car. He slowly made his way inside the building. He knew Stiles was home. His scent was stronger. Derek had committed Stiles' scent to memory long ago. And the pull to make sure he was okay was even more heightened. 

-

"Stiles." Theo said suddenly. They had finished dinner and we're just putting everything away. 

"You okay? What's wrong?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Go to your room and don't come out, okay? Put loud music on or headphones cause there's gonna be yelling." Theo said urgently. 

"What, why?" Stiles asked alarmed.

"Remember how I told you I had some enemies? One of them is here. He's dangerous." Theo explained.

"I'm not leaving you with him." Stiles shook his head. 

"Go now." Theo demanded. 

Stiles hesitated but hurried to his room.

-

Derek stepped out of the elevator and his senses went wild. There was a werewolf nearby. An alpha. Derek couldn't hide the growl that rose in his throat. He hoped the alpha wasn't with Stiles. 

He followed the scent and the numbers. Derek got more angry as they both rose. 

Finally Derek stopped in front of four thirty two. The alpha was definitely inside. He heard two heart beats one that was steady and one that was thumping wildly. Was Stiles in trouble? 

Derek banged on the door. The door swung open and a guy lunged pressing him against the hallway wall eyes glowing red.

Derek snarled as he shoved the guy back into his apartment crushing the table in the process.

Derek followed him his own eyes bright red.

 

The other alpha grabbed Derek throwing him into the counter. 

"Theo, stop!" Stiles' voice yelled causing Derek and Theo to stop and turn to him.

"Stiles, I told you-"

"Stiles." Derek cut off Theo. Relief flooded his eyes.

"D-Derek." Stiles spoke quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were living with an alpha." Derek snapped.

"I-I..." Stiles hadn't realized Theo was a werewolf. How had he not known?

"He didn't know." Theo answered for him.

"Stiles why didn't you tell me Derek was a werewolf? And an alpha at that." Theo asked.

"I didn't know how. It's not exactly something I go around telling people." Stiles answered. 

"Fair enough." Theo nodded.

"Derek, why are you here? Is everything okay? Is someone hurt?" Stiles asked frantically.

"No, no one is hurt. Everything is fine, I just...I needed to see you." Derek said taking a step towards Stiles. 

Stiles held a hand up causing Derek to stop.

"You came here just to-to see me?" Stiles frowned. 

Derek nodded.

"Derek, I asked you not to come after me." Stiles sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And I didn't. For far too long I didn't." Derek took another step.

"Then why now? Why after all this time?" Stiles snapped. 

"Because Damon said something to me that really made me think. He said you deserved to be happy even if it was with me. He said I didn't deserve you but you deserved me." Derek took another step. 

"He said that?" Stiles asked frowning. 

Derek nodded.

"And he's right. I don't deserve you and I'm not good for you but you deserve to be happy and if for some unfathomable reason being with me makes you happy, then that's what I want." Derek gauged Stiles' reaction. 

"You make me happy, Derek. But I want you to be with me because you want to, not because Damon made you feel guilty." Stiles sighed.

Derek frowned. 

"Of course I want to be with you Stiles  but-"

"Just stop." Stiles cut in.

"There shouldn't be a but." Stiles said sadly. 

Derek dropped his eyes to the ground.

Stiles bit his lip and walked out of the apartment without another word. 

"Stiles, wait." Derek went to follow him but Theo grabbed Derek's arm with a growl.

Derek flashed his eyes but didn't push it. This was Theo's territory. Stiles wasn't in trouble and he was in another alpha's territory, there was a code of respect to be followed there.

"I need to talk to him." Derek sighed.

"Give him time." Theo answered. 

Derek didn't want to give Stiles time but what choice did he have?


	29. I want to be the one

Stiles walked for what felt like forever. He couldn't believe Derek came after him. Months without so much as a text and he shows up. Stiles felt more frustrated then he did before. The walk hadn't helped.

Stiles opened the door and stepped inside. It was quiet. He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Derek and Theo sitting quietly staring at a chess board that sat between them.

"Why is he still here?" Stiles snapped at Theo.

"He was waiting for you." Theo answered simply. 

Stiles looked over at a vulnerable looking Derek. 

"Why?" Stiles demanded.

"Stiles, I want to make this right." Derek sighed. 

"No, you just want to rid yourself of the guilt you feel." Stiles snapped. He was definitely more pissed off now than before his walk. Before his walk he'd been relieved to see Derek. 

 

"That's not true." Derek disagreed. 

"Why didn't you write back?" Stiles asked before he knew what he was doing. 

Derek dropped his head. 

"Did you even read the letters I sent?" Stiles asked when Derek didn't respond. 

Derek didn't look up.

"You didn't did you?" Stiles snapped. That hurt.

"I wanted to but I was afraid. You said not to come after you. I knew if I read them I would want to. When Damon saw them he flipped out. He opened the last one you'd sent. He was pissed at me. When he left it took me an hour to get the courage to read the letter. I tried not to come find you but I can't keep doing this to you." Derek explained his tone full of pain. 

"I can't do this Derek, I can't keep allowing you to hurt me." Stiles wiped a tear from his eyes. 

"Stiles, I promise I'll never hurt you again. I love you. I've loved you since the day I was shot with the wolfsbane bullet. I knew you were important to me. You're my anchor. You're my support, you're my everything." Derek  forced back the tears threatening his eyes. 

"I watched painfully as you fell for Scott. I watched as Scott kissed you for the first time. I listened as you two argued over his safety. I watched as you worried yourself sick over him. I listened as your heart sped up around him. I imagined what it would be like to be loved by you. To be touched by you. I left as you accepted him as your alpha. I could bear losing Allison and Isaac, Lydia and Ethan. But you, it was too much. You didn't need me anymore." Derek's voice wavered as he spoke, but he kept the tears at bay.

"Then Damon. I watched as you pulled him to the dance floor. I watched as you held onto him. I watched him fall for you and I was losing you all over again. But I was your alpha, I couldn't have hoped for more. But you were marked by Kai...that did things to me. When you begged me to mark you I wanted to fight harder but the urges and the temptation was too much. I marked you and I never wanted to stop. I fought the urges to do it constantly after that. The night of the party you asked for it again and I caved. Damon called me out for loving you and I knew I was in too deep so like an idiot I ran. But my concern for you forced me to come back. But I had pushed you into Damon's arms. And when I smelt him on you...like...that...and you let him...feed off you...it took everything in me not to kill him. Then I watched as you put yourself in danger for him. I heard him admitting his love for you. I listened as you told him I didn't change how you felt about him. I hurt as you told him you didn't know how you felt about me." Derek took a deep breath trying to steady his voice.

"That night you asked me to let you in. I couldn't resist you, so I did. Do you even know the hell I went through the next day? You left with nothing but a letter telling me you loved me. I didn't know what to do. I was a wreck. I knew if I went after you I would be putting you at risk so I was going to let you go. I tried for months to get over you to get you out of my head. I couldn't. I knew by opening those letters I would just be opening a wound. When I read your most recent letter and I saw you still loved me after me ignoring all your letters and not calling or texting I knew Damon was right. I didn't deserve you. But I'm selfish, and I want you, Stiles. I want to be the one to save you and I want to be the one you risk your life for. I want to mark you anytime I want. I want to argue with you. I want to let you in." Derek was in front of Stiles now. 

Stiles bit his lip as he wiped at the tears on his face.

"Stiles, I've been hurting for so long and I can't hurt you anymore just because I'm afraid you'll be put in danger. Because I'll always be there to save you." Derek wiped a stray tear from Stiles' cheek. 

 

"You promise?" Stiles asked his voice barely a whisper?

"I promise." Derek nodded.

Instead of responding Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly breathing in his scent. He could smell the relief and happiness on Stiles.

"I love you, Stiles." Derek smiled into Stiles' neck.

"I love you too, Der."  

"You two are so freaking adorable." Theo smiled wiping his teary eyes. 

"Are you crying Theo?" Stiles asked laughing. 

"Duh, did you hear the speech he gave? I think I fell in love with him just from that." Theo joked. 

"Sorry, he's taken." Stiles smiled as he pressed his lips to Derek's.

"So is his king. Check mate." Theo smiled making a move on the chess board.

Derek groaned but laughed.

"I'll just have to get my boyfriend to help me learn to beat you." Derek said fondly looking at Stiles. 

 

Stiles grinned before Derek pulled him into another kiss. 

Finally Stiles was his, no more complications.


End file.
